Corações Expostos
by Lab Girl
Summary: O que pode aproximar mais duas pessoas do que encarar a própria mortalidade? Mulder e Scully dão início a uma jornada de dores compartilhadas, e na busca por esperança acabam encontrando uma verdade que até então não se atreveram a encarar... a de seus próprios corações.
1. Sombras da Noite

**Título:** **Corações Expostos**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Arquivo X, M&S, 4ª temporada, angst, romance**  
Advertências: **Linguagem e situações _absolutamente_ adultas! Leitura recomendada a partir de 18 anos; favor considerar o alerta.  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulo: **1/7  
**Spoiler:** Episódio 4x14 – Memento Mori (Lembranças Finais)

**Resumo:** O que pode aproximar mais duas pessoas do que encarar a própria mortalidade? Mulder e Scully dão início a uma jornada de dores compartilhadas, e na busca por esperança acabam encontrando uma verdade que até então não se atreveram a encarar... a de seus próprios corações.

**Notas da Autora:** Esta história se passa na quarta temporada da série, logo após os acontecimentos do episódio "Memento Mori" (Lembranças Finais).

* * *

_Pela primeira vez eu sinto o tempo como uma batida do coração._

- Dana Scully, "Lembranças Finais"

* * *

**Parte I: Sombras da Noite**

_E agora as mãos do tempo estão paradas_

_Anjo da meia noite, não dirás que virás nos salvar das sombras da noite?_

(extraído da canção _"Shadows of the Night"_ de Pat Benatar)

* * *

As coisas não eram mais como antes.

Nem seu corpo, nem seu espírito.

Desde que o câncer fora diagnosticado, sua vida se transformara como nunca poderia ter imaginado.

Mas embora tudo aquilo fosse tão assustador, ela havia prometido a si mesma que continuaria. Que lutaria enquanto ainda tivesse forças.

Ela havia prometido.

A si mesma.

A Mulder.

E todas as vezes em que se encontrava prestes a hesitar, ela se lembrava de que precisava ser forte. Dependia disso.

Durante toda sua vida sempre se mantivera firme, mesmo nos mais difíceis momentos. Alguns poderiam chamar de insensibilidade, mas Dana preferia chamar de racionalismo.  
Fora esse mesmo racionalismo que a ajudara a sobreviver até ali, e que a impedira de cair, permanecendo firme em situações delicadas. Mas que parecia tê-la abandonado agora.

Quando mais precisava dele.

Esforçava-se para manter sua postura e convicções de que tudo estava bem. Não queria demonstrar sua fraqueza a _ele_...

Talvez por medo de demonstrar a si mesma.

Sempre fora a forte, a que permanecia acordada e enfrentava a chuva. Não queria fechar os olhos agora. Não podia.

Tinha que provar a si própria que ainda era a mesma.

Então, por que se sentia tão fraca?

Aquela tarde havia sido tão difícil. Cada vez mais ela procurava esconder seu desespero de Mulder. Mas ele a conhecia tão bem para que pudesse enganá-lo...

Não queria que ele a visse vulnerável. Não queria que tivesse pena dela.  
Mas, enquanto sua mente insistia em resguardá-la, seu coração implorava por conforto.

Sentia-se tão só.

Em apenas três meses seu apartamento havia se tornado o lugar mais frio em que estivera.  
Procurava manter-se ocupada durante o dia, concentrando-se nas investigações, mergulhando no trabalho. Mas, à noite, a solidão e o medo pareciam consumi-la cada vez mais. E ela pensava poder ficar louca.

Ele se oferecera para ficar naquela noite, quando a havia deixado em casa. Mas ela recusara.  
Dissera que estava bem. Que tudo ficaria bem. Palavras que desejava que a convencessem mais do que a ele.

Palavras. Apenas palavras.

Seus lábios haviam lhe dito para ir, mas seu coração havia lhe implorado para ficar.  
E ela desejava que ele tivesse ouvido seu coração.

Suas mãos deslizaram lentamente pela fria madeira da porta, descendo juntamente com suas lágrimas.

Havia milhares de razões para que ela o mandasse embora.

E apenas uma para que lhe pedisse para ficar. E essa invalidava todas as outras.

Ela o amava. Puramente... simplesmente.

E precisava dele ao seu lado.

E, mesmo assim, ela o mandara embora.

Encostou a testa contra a porta, cerrando os punhos ao lado do corpo, lutando consigo mesma para que não se deixasse enlouquecer por aquilo que sabia havia tanto tempo.

Sim, ela havia dito a ele para ir embora. Mas aquelas eram apenas palavras. Ela vira os olhos dele, o silencioso pedido neles...

_Não escute a razão, Scully. Escute o seu coração._

Por que ela o havia deixado ir? Por que virara as costas ao silencioso pedido dele?

Por que estava tentando ser a mais forte? Por que era tão mais fácil correr da verdade?

Correr de seu coração?

Correr de Mulder? De si mesma?

De repente, ela sentiu uma vibração sob a porta, bem abaixo de sua testa. Três batidas rápidas.

Seu corpo saltou. Seu coração disparou dentro do peito e ela inclinou-se para ter acesso ao olho mágico.

Mulder.

Seu coração acelerou mais uma batida.

Levando as mãos ao rosto, enxugou as lágrimas.

"Scully, sou eu" a voz tão familiar a chamou.

Ela destrancou a porta.

Mulder olhou pela fresta que acabara de se abrir. O apartamento encontrava-se em total escuridão. Ele hesitou por um instante.

"Scully..." tornou a chamá-la, sussurrando o nome dela.

"Estou aqui."

A voz doce e suave o fez sentir-se mais calmo. Ele entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando que seus olhos se acostumassem ao ambiente escuro.

Então, ele a viu.  
Parada junto à parede, ao lado da porta.

"Você não foi embora" ela sussurrou, ainda sem acreditar na própria constatação.

"Não" a voz dele era firme, porém suave. "Fiquei do lado de fora."

"Não devia ter feito isso" Scully o repreendeu, embora sua voz não passasse de um sussurro.

"Você pode me dizer quantas vezes quiser que está bem, mas eu sei que não é verdade. E você também sabe disso."

Mulder deu um passo na direção dela, mas Scully recuou, os braços envolvendo os próprios ombros, como se estivesse se protegendo.

"Você não está bem, Scully. E não é só por causa da sua doença, mas porque tem medo de admitir para si mesma que está com medo."

As palavras dele eram tão gentis, mas ainda assim tão cheias de certeza que a acertaram em cheio em seu coração, deixando-a ainda mais vulnerável.

"Oh, Mulder..." o choro derramou-se sobre ela como uma correnteza, e ela não pôde mais se segurar.

No mesmo instante, ela sentiu os braços fortes de Mulder envolvendo-a, desfazendo a proteção que havia criado com as próprias mãos em torno de si.

O calor foi instantâneo. As mãos de Mulder deslizaram por seu cabelo, trazendo-a de encontro ao peito dele, segurando-a com firmeza pelos ombros.

E ela chorou, soluçando contra a malha quente da camiseta do parceiro, permitindo-se desabafar pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Mulder queria que ela chorasse. Não para vê-la sofrer, mas porque sabia que ela precisava disso naquele instante. Scully quase não se permitia expor os próprios sentimentos.

Nem ele.

Mas agora ela estava somente torturando a si mesma, tentando ser mais forte e não demonstrar o medo que estava sentindo... ele sabia.

Então, tão repentinamente como o pranto havia começado, terminou.  
E ela afastou-se dele de um salto, como se houvesse levado um choque.

"Scully..."

"Eu estou bem, sim, Mulder" a voz dela havia se tornado dura, tensa.

Mulder sentiu, por um momento, o quanto ela estava se repreendendo por ter se permitido expor por alguns segundos, chorando em seus braços.

"A quem está tentando convencer? A mim? Ou a você?" ele se aproximou cuidadosamente, sabendo que a qualquer momento ela poderia se afastar de novo.

"Pare com isso, Mulder. Eu sei que estou bem."

"Pare de mentir para si mesma, Scully. Você precisa de ajuda" Mulder parou próximo a ela, esperando por uma reação.

Ela não podia. Não queria se desviar dele. Mas também sabia que talvez estivesse pisando em um terreno perigoso demais. Estava frágil e não queria fazer nada de que viesse a se arrepender depois.

Então, ela sentiu que iria começar a chorar novamente.  
Não podia. Não podia deixar que ele a visse assim de novo.

"Vá embora, Mulder. Eu já lhe pedi" a voz de Scully estava tão embargada que ela temeu que o parceiro não atendesse seu pedido.

Mulder suspirou. O coração da parceira parecia gritar por conforto, mas ela insistia em não querer ouvi-lo.

"Sim, você pediu" ele sussurrou gentilmente, olhando-a com ternura. "É isso o que quer, Scully? Quer mesmo que eu vá embora?"

Por que ele estava fazendo isso com ela? Por que simplesmente não lhe dava as costas e ia embora?

"É isso o que quer, Scully?" ele repetiu, "Se for isso, apenas me diga outra vez e eu vou."

O silêncio inundou a sala.

E ela não conseguiu repetir as palavras. Não conseguia dizê-las mais uma vez.

Então, lentamente, Mulder virou-se. Já a caminho da porta, ouviu o soluço incontido.

"Não!"

O coração de Mulder queria se partir em dois naquele instante. Deus, Scully estava sofrendo! E ele queria apenas aliviar a dor dela.

Ele se voltou quase imediatamente para a amiga, estendendo-lhe a mão.

Por um momento ela apenas o observou. Mas, em seguida, agarrou-se à mão que ele oferecia. E Mulder a puxou para si, abraçando-a novamente. Mais forte dessa vez, aninhando-a em seus braços, sentindo as lágrimas brotarem nos próprios olhos.

"Por que faz isso, Scully?" ele murmurou contra os cabelos macios.

"Porque não quero que sinta pena de mim" ela sussurrou em uma voz dolorida.

Mulder segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e o ergueu para que Scully o encarasse. Seu peito se apertou ao ver o belo rosto banhado pelas lágrimas.

"Pena? Então acha que é isso o que eu sinto por você?"

Ela franziu levemente o cenho, confusa. "Então, por que está aqui?"

Mulder enxugou as lágrimas dela delicadamente com os polegares. "Eu me preocupo com você, Scully. E sei que não está bem agora. Por que insiste em enfrentar o mundo sozinha?"

"Você também faz isso, às vezes" ela o repreendeu com voz chorosa.

Mulder sorriu diante do protesto, fazendo-a sorrir também.

"É, eu sei. Mas há muito tempo aprendi que não preciso fazer isso sozinho. Eu tenho você."

Ele a fitou tão ternamente que Scully sentiu vontade de enterrar-se no peito dele. Para sempre.

"Eu preciso ser forte, Mulder. A vida segue seu curso. E enquanto eu estiver aqui, vou continuar como fiz até hoje. Nada vai mudar. Não acabou, ainda. Eu continuo aqui."

"Então, por que insiste em se afastar cada vez mais?"

"Me afastar?" ela balançou a cabeça, aturdida.

"Sim. Você está se afastando das pessoas, Scully. Está se fechando em si mesma."

Ele tinha razão, ela tinha de admitir. Mas era seu único mecanismo de defesa. Dana já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes tentara ser forte, fria, impassível. De quantas vezes tentara manter a fina barreira que a impedia de se expor mais do que pretendia.

Mas naquele momento parecia não haver mais barreira. Não havia mais nada além da verdade. Mulder a conhecia bem demais para que pudesse se esconder. Por mais que tentasse, ele sempre conseguia lê-la, decifrá-la.

Então, Scully deu um passo atrás, encarando-o, sua expressão adquirindo um ar sério e resignado.

"Mulder, eu dei início ao meu tratamento. Tem sido difícil, mas eu tenho que encarar o fato. Não sou a primeira nem serei a última a sofrer de câncer."

A simples menção à palavra pareceu atingi-lo no coração.

"Isso é algo que não posso negar" ela prosseguiu. "Algo do qual não posso fugir. Mas não quero ser sepultada enquanto ainda estiver vida, entende?"

Ele sabia. Mulder sabia o quanto estava sendo difícil para ela.  
Ele mesmo havia se negado a encarar o fato, no princípio.  
Era doloroso demais imaginar a vida sem Scully.

"Eu compreendo. Também não quero que desista de lutar. Mas não precisa lutar sozinha. Eu estou do seu lado."

Ela se afastou para ir sentar-se na poltrona mais próxima, e suspirou, cruzando os braços. Ele a acompanhou, sentando-se no sofá logo à frente.

"Você mesma me disse que ainda não é o fim. E enquanto ainda houver tempo, nós temos que procurar um meio..."

"Milagre, Mulder. Apenas um milagre poderia me salvar agora" o rosto dela se fechou, sentindo a amargura nas próprias palavras.

"Não precisamos perder a esperança, Scully. Talvez haja um meio. Só precisamos procurar" ele tentou conter a ansiedade na voz.

Queria acreditar. Ele queria muito acreditar em uma cura para Scully.

"Os médicos disseram que não é operável. O que podemos fazer é recorrer a tratamentos para amenizar os efeitos do avanço da doença. Mas nada que me garanta a cura."

Ele se inclinou um pouco no sofá, aproximando-se mais dela.

"Temos que tentar" Mulder sussurrou encorajadoramente.

"Tentar o que, Mulder? O meu tratamento já é uma tentativa..."

"Ciência. Pura ciência, Scully! Precisa haver outro meio."

"Não há outros meios que não a ciência, Mulder!" ela protestou.

"Sempre a maldita ciência! Ela não é tudo!" ele sentiu a pulsação acelerar, o controle começar a escapar.

"Foi essa maldita ciência que o salvou diversas vezes" Scully alterou a voz também, lutando para não perder a calma.

"Sim. Sua ciência me salvou. Mais de uma vez. Mas o que ela pode fazer por *você* agora?"

As palavras invadiram a sala com um peso que Scully não se sentia capaz de suportar. Ela apertou os braços em torno de si mesma.

"Me desculpe" Mulder sussurrou, passando as mãos pelo rosto num ato desesperado. "Eu não queria ser tão rude."

Scully suspirou.

"Está tudo bem. Eu só quero não enlouquecer diante disso tudo" a voz dela agora era baixa e suave.

"Eu também, Scully" Mulder ergue-se do sofá e deu dois passos na direção da parceira. "E só peço que confie em mim. Nós podemos lutar juntos. Você, com a sua ciência. E eu... com as armas que puder encontrar."

Scully ergueu os olhos para ele. Às vezes ela chegava a desejar ter a mesma obstinação de Mulder. Ele nunca desistia. Por mais escuro que parecesse o caminho.

O coração dela se apertou. Deus, como ela precisava daquela força que ele estava lhe dando!

Ela então deixou escapar um longo suspiro.

"Eu quero continuar..." sussurrou.

Mulder estendeu-lhe a mão mais uma vez, e fez com que ela se erguesse, ficando de pé diante dele.

"Vai dar tudo certo, Scully" ele deslizou uma das mãos pelo rosto dela, fazendo-a estremecer. "Nós vamos ficar bem, no final."

Então, Scully o envolveu com os braços, buscando a força que emanava dele, querendo que a mesma força a invadisse.

Mulder a recebeu, colocando os braços em torno das costas dela, amparando-a cuidadosamente. Querendo que ela se sentisse segura e em paz.

Scully suspirou, sentindo-se frágil nos braços do parceiro. E não se lembrava de ter se deixado sentir tão solta diante dele como naquele momento. Mas naquele instante de sua vida, nada mais importava. Passara dias tentando lutar contra aquela urgência de se atirar contra ele, e já não queria mais resistir.

Queria apenas sentir. Sentir a força dele. Sentir o calor dele ao seu redor. Senti-lo respirar suavemente contra seu cabelo, deslizando lentamente as mãos por suas costas, envolvendo-a pela cintura. Parecia que ela pertencia aos braços dele há muito tempo, e que se mantivera distante sem saber o motivo.

Mulder fechou os olhos, aspirando o perfume suave que emanava da Dana Scully. Finalmente ela se deixara confortar. E estava livre, em seus braços.

Ele podia sentir a proximidade dela, o calor do corpo delicado contra o seu, buscando amparo. Ela era tão macia... tão quente...

Mulder gostava de senti-la junto ao seu corpo, encaixando-se perfeitamente. A sensação era tão boa...

A sensação dos seios delicados contra seu tórax, macios e firmes... o torneado corpo contra o seu...

Desde que haviam começado a trabalhar juntos, Mulder surpreendera-se milhares de vezes com a própria força para resistir aos seus instintos mais urgentes.

Quantas vezes não tivera de se controlar para não olhar tempo demais para a delgada curva daquela cintura, para o volume tentador daqueles lábios? E para manter suas mãos longe das mechas inflamáveis e macias...

Céus! Por vezes ele chegava a não compreender os segredos de sua resistência.

Mas durante os anos ele havia se tornado um bom disciplinador dos próprios desejos. Embora algumas vezes ainda fosse surpreendido ao sentir o corpo fugir-lhe ao controle, traindo suas mais sensatas razões. Como quando sua natureza masculina despertava e o enforcava feito uma serpente nos momentos mais inesperados.

Às vezes em necrotérios frios e escuros, outras em vigílias noturnas dentro de um carro, outras em elevadores e restaurantes abarrotados de gente.

Mas, mesmo em momentos como aqueles, ele ainda conseguia domar o desespero do próprio corpo por ela. Por mais difícil que fosse. Por mais que a necessidade o atingisse quase dolorosamente.

Como naquele exato instante, em que seu corpo se encontrava pressionado ao dela, sua pele faminta e febril junto à dela.

E ele amaldiçoou-se em pensamento ao perceber a rápida e inconfundível resposta à proximidade de Scully.

Dana se afastou um pouco, apenas afrouxando o abraço, mas não fez menção de se distanciar.

Mulder sentiu o rosto ferver, esperando que ela cortasse o contato antes de notar o quanto ele estava pronto.

Precisava conter a própria urgência, mas dessa vez a necessidade era tão forte que chegava a doer. Sabia que não conseguiria controlar-se por muito tempo.

Então, foi surpreendido ao senti-la reaproximar-se, as mãos deslizando sobre suas costas, trazendo-o para mais junto dela.

Deus, ele sentia que iria quebrar-se! A dor era quase insuportável.

Involuntariamente suas mãos desceram pela cintura dela, envolvendo as nádegas arredondadas, colocando-se mais firmemente contra o baixo abdômen de Scully.

Ela soltou um suspiro. Áspero e alto.

E Mulder sabia que ela podia senti-lo, firme e quente contra o ventre, sem nenhuma sombra de dúvida. E, ainda assim, ela não o afastou. Pelo contrário. Ele pôde sentir as mãos delicadas se espalmarem contra suas costas, intensificando o contato de seus corpos.

Mulder fechou os olhos, sentindo a mente rodar.  
A sensação era simplesmente poderosa.

Apertou-a contra si, deslizando a crescente rigidez contra o estômago dela.

Scully moveu-se lentamente, friccionado-se contra sua firmeza, movimentando-se tentadoramente.

Mulder estava certo de que não conseguiria manter a respiração por muito tempo. Iria enlouquecer.

Scully suspirou, sentindo o corpo ficar cada vez mais pesado. Seria possível?  
Como uma simples pressão de seu corpo contra o de Mulder podia causar efeitos tão fortes? Sensações tão poderosas?

Instantaneamente ela percebeu que ele não era o único a ser surpreendido pelo próprio corpo. Ela podia sentir uma sensação trêmula, quente e levemente dolorida umedecendo-lhe as pernas.

Céus!

Seus lábios entreabriram-se e ela deixou escapar um gemido.

Alto. Deliciosamente dolorido.

Mulder a apertou delicadamente contra si, com maior intensidade, sentindo os quadris femininos roçarem contra o volume de seu jeans.

"Deus!" ele gemeu, desesperado.

Se aquilo fosse um sonho, ele esperava não acordar nunca mais...

Então ouviu. Três batidas na porta. E o chamado.

"Dana!"

O coração de Scully disparou ainda mais. Sentiu como se houvesse recebido um soco no estômago.

"Dana, você está aí?" a voz a chamou novamente.

Mulder sentiu o corpo congelar.

Margaret Scully.

Dana deixou escapar um suspiro ao sentir a sensação de frio por sua espinha, como numa espécie de choque.

Sua mãe.

A porta vibrou mais três vezes.

"Querida, sou eu."

Rapidamente, Mulder afastou-se, tentando reequilibrar a respiração e lutando contra a dor que latejava em sua virilha.

Scully deu alguns passos rápidos na direção da porta, parando tempo suficiente para tomar fôlego e girar a chave.

"Dana?" a expressão de Margaret ao ver a filha foi mais de susto do que de felicidade.

Scully tentou manter a aparência fria e controlada, lutando contra a sensação úmida e latejante que havia tomado seu corpo de assalto nos últimos minutos.

"Olá, mamãe" a voz dela soou cansada, mas pelo menos melhor do que esperava.

A expressão de Margaret pareceu ficar ainda mais surpresa quando a filha abriu completamente a porta para que ela entrasse, e a senhora pôde vislumbrar a figura de Fox Mulder de pé, no meio da sala, em total escuridão.

"Fox?" a voz de Maggie não escondeu o espanto ao vê-lo ali.

Scully fechou a porta rapidamente atrás de si.

"Como vai, Sra. Scully?" ele acenou com a cabeça, tentando esconder o próprio nervosismo.

"Não esperava encontrá-lo aqui. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que estão no escuro?"

Só então Scully pareceu se dar conta de que seu apartamento continuava no escuro.

"Nós estávamos apenas conversando" Dana apressou-se em acender um abajur. "Eu estava com dor de cabeça e não quis acender as luzes quando entramos."

Mas, como explicar o que havia acabado de acontecer ali, em sua sala, poucos segundos antes? Nem a própria Scully sabia.

"Oh, Dana, eu precisava falar com você. Liguei para o seu celular, mas estava desligado. Resolvi vir até aqui, já que estava na vizinhança. Mas assim que entrei e vi o Fox, comecei a pensar que alguma coisa tivesse acontecido."

Scully abraçou ternamente a mãe, e depois fez com que ela se sentasse em uma das poltronas. "Nada aconteceu. Eu estou bem."

Mulder, que até então estivera de pé, aproximou-se do sofá e tornou a se sentar. Sua respiração parecia estar normalizando agora, embora ainda pudesse sentir os efeitos do contato com Scully percorrerem seu corpo como uma espécie de onda de eletricidade.

Quando Margaret Scully olhou novamente para ele, o semblante já mais tranquilo, Mulder sentiu o rosto em chamas.

Cristo! Como aquilo havia acontecido?

"Na verdade, eu não queria assustá-la" a voz da Sra. Scully era leve e terna, se dirigindo à filha.

"Houve alguma coisa, mamãe?" Scully se ajoelhou diante da mãe, os olhos adquirindo a mesma expressão de preocupação que Margaret havia manifestado ao entrar no apartamento. "É algum dos meus sobrinhos? Bill? Charlie?"

Ao perceber o nervosismo da filha, Margaret deslizou carinhosamente uma das mãos pelos cabelos de Dana, procurando explicar-se. "Para dizer a verdade, é o Bill."

"Bill? O que aconteceu com ele? Meu irmão está bem?" a voz de Scully estava trêmula.

"Ele está aqui" Margaret sorriu, fazendo com que a filha se acalmasse.

"Aqui?"

Maggie balançou a cabeça e rapidamente lançou um olhar amistoso para Fox, percebendo o quanto ele parecia deslocado diante daquela situação.

"Ele veio para o Dia de Ação de Graças. Chegou esta tarde. Eu pedi a ele que fosse comprar algumas coisas para mim e ele bateu o carro."

"Oh, meu Deus!" Scully suspirou.

"Ele está bem" Margaret apressou-se em dizer. "Não foi nada grave. Ele passou em um hospital para fazer uns curativos, mas eu queria que você desse uma olhada nele."

A voz de Maggie continuava tão doce quanto de início, numa tentativa clara de tranqüilizar a filha, Mulder percebeu.

"Claro. Vou pegar minha bolsa."

Rapidamente Scully correu até o balcão da cozinha, voltando em seguida com a bolsa nas mãos.

Mulder, que havia permanecido em silêncio, apenas observando a interação das duas mulheres à sua frente, levantou-se e dirigiu-se a elas. "Meu carro está lá fora. Se quiserem, posso levá-las."

Os olhos de Scully encontraram os dele, mas ela os desviou rapidamente, ainda não completamente segura de si para encará-lo.

"Está certo" ela pronunciou em uma voz baixa e trêmula.

Percebendo a aparente tensão que se instalara no ar, Margaret tocou levemente o braço de Mulder, e em seguida o de Scully, sorrindo novamente com uma expressão suave. "Não foi nada. Está tudo bem. Às vezes coisas assim acontecem."

* * *

**N/A: Se alguém aí fora se interessar... vou adorar receber feedback ;)**


	2. Verdade Sem Lado

**Título:** **Corações Expostos**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Arquivo-X, M&S, 4ª temporada, angst, romance**  
Advertências: **Linguagem e situações absolutamente adultas – leitura recomendada a partir de 18 anos.  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulo: **2/?**  
Status: **Em andamento

**Spoiler:** Episódio 4x14 – Memento Mori (Lembranças Finais)

**Sumário:** O que pode aproximar mais duas pessoas do que encarar a própria mortalidade? Mulder e Scully dão início a uma jornada de dores compartilhadas, e na busca por esperança acabam encontrando uma verdade que até então não se atreveram a encarar... a de seus próprios corações.

**Nota da Autora:** Esta história se passa na quarta temporada da série, logo após os acontecimentos do episódio "Memento Mori" (Lembranças Finais).

* * *

Algumas vezes temos que dar a volta completa para encontrar a verdade.**  
**

- Sacerdote, "Revelações"

* * *

**Parte II: Verdade Sem Lado**

_Nós partilhamos tantas lágrimas,  
com a febre de nossos sonhos planejamos uma longa vida inteira  
Agora, está tudo espalhado pelo vento...  
_

_~ Sarah McLachlan ~_

* * *

"A única coisa que precisa agora é descansar" Scully recomendou, acabando de examinar o ferimento na testa do irmão.

"Eu disse a mamãe que não era nada de mais. Não precisava ter ido incomodar você por nada" a voz de Bill era calma a tranquilizadora.

"Como por nada? Mamãe se preocupa com você, e eu também" ela sorriu para o irmão ao colocar de volta o curativo na testa dele.

Bill também sorriu.

Mulder assistia à cena do outro lado da sala da família Scully, encostado à parede próxima à janela.

"Então, você é o famoso 'Mulder'!" Bill Scully Jr. dirigiu-se à ele no mesmo instante em que Margaret entrava na sala com uma bandeja trazendo xícaras de café.

Mulder meneou a cabeça afirmativamente para o irmão mais velho da parceira.

"Dana fala muito de você" Bill comentou ao pegar uma das xícaras na bandeja que a mãe depositou sobre a mesa de centro.

Fox lançou um olhar zombeteiro para a parceira, pegando a xícara que a Sra. Scully lhe oferecia com um sorriso.

"Não acredite em nada do que ela disse" brincou.

Scully sorriu para ele, numa tentativa de quebrar o clima tenso que havia se instalado entre eles durante todo o percurso de seu apartamento até a casa de sua família. Ela tomou um gole do próprio café, sentando-se no sofá.

"Não se preocupe, Mulder. Eu não disse nada que possa comprometer a sua reputação."

"Reputação? Eu tenho uma reputação?" o sorriso dele, e o uso da frase que havia dirigido a parceira alguns anos atrás, em um de seus primeiros casos juntos, foi o que bastou para amenizar o clima de nervosismo entre os dois.

E Dana sentiu-se começando a relaxar.

Bill Scully observava a brincadeira verbal entre os dois, percebendo um sorriso nos lábios da mãe, que também estava atenta.

"Dana e você estão juntos há muito tempo, não é?"

A pergunta de Bill pareceu atingir Mulder bem no meio do estômago, e ele se perguntou se teria mesmo ouvido um tom de insinuação por trás das palavras.

Scully sentiu o rosto arder. Não sabia por que, mas a pergunta do irmão pareceu repentinamente ter um duplo sentido que a perturbou mais do que esperava.

Percebendo a impressão errada que seu comentário havia deixado, Bill apressou-se em explicar. "Quero dizer, já faz muito tempo que estão trabalhando juntos, não?"

Mulder sentiu o líquido quente descer como fogo por sua garganta. "Há quase cinco anos" balançou a cabeça, tentando parecer calmo.

"Fox e Dana, além de parceiros, são muito amigos" Margaret comentou suavemente. "Na ocasião em que sua irmã estava em coma no hospital, ele foi o único que não desistiu de Dana quando todos nós já havíamos perdido as esperanças."

Maggie sorriu para Mulder, tentando desfazer o clima que se havia formado. Mas ela pôde perceber o semblante do jovem homem mudar ao mencionar aquele fato. Ela própria podia sentir um aperto no peito simplesmente ao lembrar-se daqueles momentos que jamais poderia esquecer. Mas, dentro de si, Margaret Scully sentia-se imensamente grata a Fox Mulder por ter salvado a vida de sua filha naquela ocasião. Ele não havia se permitido deixá-la ir, mesmo quando todos achavam que era o melhor a se fazer. E Margaret sabia que jamais viveria o suficiente para agradecê-lo.

Mas, repentinamente, Maggie percebeu que o olhar de Fox havia se tornado extremamente preocupado. Ela o seguiu e percebeu que Dana erguia-se do sofá rapidamente em direção à porta da varanda. Antes mesmo que pudesse dizer algo, Mulder foi atrás dela, deixando Maggie e Bill sozinhos na sala.

"Há algo errado com a Dana, mamãe?" Bill depositou a xícara sobre a mesa de centro, encarando a mãe com um olhar preocupado.

"Não, Bill. Não há nada de errado com sua irmã. Por que a pergunta?"

Maggie levou a própria xícara aos lábios, tentando parecer ao mais natural possível. Além de Fox Mulder, apenas ela sabia sobre a doença da filha. Dana não lhe permitira dizer nada aos irmãos. E, muito embora Margaret não achasse totalmente justo esconder-lhes algo tão forte, respeitava a decisão da filha.

"Pois não foi o que me pareceu quando ela saiu correndo da sala."

"Ora, Bill. Você conhece a Dana. Ela deve estar apenas preocupada com algum caso."

"Eu vou vê-la."

Antes que Bill pudesse se levantar, foi impedido pela mão delicada da mãe em seu braço.

"Bill, deixe-a com Fox."

"Mas, mamãe... eu não entendo..."

"Nem precisa. Deixe os dois sozinhos."

Bill não protestou, apenas permaneceu na sala, conforme o pedido da mãe, mesmo contra sua vontade.

Maggie Scully também permaneceu sentada, tomando calmamente seu café. Sentia que aquele momento não era o certo para conversar com a filha. Por mais próximas que fossem, sabia que havia coisas que Dana não se permitia dizer a ela. Também sabia que aquele devia ser um momento apenas entre a filha e o parceiro. De alguma forma, sentia que apenas juntos os dois poderiam sobreviver a todas as sombras que os perseguiam.

Mulder encontrou-a de pé na varanda, envolvida pela escuridão da noite. Ela não havia acendido a iluminação externa da casa, e ele não ousou fazê-lo. Por algum motivo, a escuridão parecia ser mais segura naquele momento.  
Aproximou-se lentamente, não querendo assustá-la. Scully se encontrava de costas para ele, e não parecia tê-lo percebido chegar.

"Scully..." sussurrou.

Ela não se moveu.

Mas ele sabia que ela o havia escutado.

O silêncio os envolveu por alguns segundos, sem que nenhum dos dois se atrevesse a quebrá-lo. Mulder sentia-se completamente perdido, até que ela rompeu o desconforto.

"Acho que nunca pensei seriamente a respeito da morte."

A voz de Scully era suave, um contraste com a angústia que ele sabia que ela estava sentindo, e que ele próprio experimentava havia meses, desde o diagnóstico do câncer dela.

"De certa forma, ela parece tão distante" Scully continuou, o olhar perdido na escuridão. "É quase como se pudéssemos viver para sempre. Até que nos deparamos com ela. Inevitavelmente."

Mulder sentiu um nó de angústia se formar na garganta. Ele sabia como Scully estava se sentindo. E sabia porque ele sentia o mesmo.

Dor. Medo. Desespero.

Era insuportável o simples pensamento de que poderia perdê-la. Há dois anos atrás, quando ela desaparecera sem deixar vestígios durante três meses, Mulder pensara ser capaz de enlouquecer. Não sabia dizer quando, mas naquela ocasião, repentinamente, simplesmente havia se tornado consciente do quanto Scully era importante em sua vida. Ela abrira caminho aos poucos em sua alma, ganhara gradativa e completamente sua confiança.

E ele, de repente, se vira ligado a ela como nunca estivera a nenhuma pessoa antes.  
E justamente quando imaginava não ser mais capaz de seguir sozinho, ela havia retornado para ele, aparecendo misteriosamente naquela cama de hospital, por um fio... E depois de fazer tudo o que podia, tudo o que estivera a seu alcance para salvá-la – e por força de um milagre não a havia perdido – prometera a si mesmo que nunca mais deixaria algo afastá-la novamente.

Justo quando começava a acreditar que, apesar de todo o caos que era sua vida, ainda teria a certeza e o conforto de ter Scully ao seu lado para sempre...

Ele suspirou pesadamente. A dor parecia cortá-lo por dentro sempre que pensava que poderia perdê-la para aquela maldita doença.

Sabia que a simples menção de Maggie Scully àqueles dias de desespero em que estiveram, pela primeira vez, prestes a perder Dana, embora com a melhor das intenções, havia sido suficiente para fazer com que Scully se deparasse mais uma vez com o que tanto temia.

Com o que ambos temiam.

Ela estava morrendo.

"A vida é tão efêmera" ele a ouviu murmurar, e não fez menção de interrompê-la.

"O tempo nos parece tão eterno... e, afinal, acabamos descobrindo que uma vida não dura tanto quanto gostaríamos que durasse. Que tudo se acaba tão de repente... quase como o tempo de uma batida do coração."

A voz dela era praticamente um sussurro. Ela continuava de costas para ele, mas Mulder podia dizer claramente que o olhar dela se encontrava perdido em algum lugar do céu escuro.

Aproximou-se mais, porém não o suficiente para que invadisse o espaço dela. Parou ao lado de Scully, encostando o quadril contra a grade de madeira que separava a varanda do jardim.

"Eu nunca encarei esta vida como uma verdade única, Scully" Mulder ouviu as palavras saírem de seus lábios quase sem perceber.

Involuntariamente seus olhos se ergueram, percorrendo as estrelas dispersas no céu escuro. E pensou em tudo o que haviam descoberto naqueles anos juntos, e em tudo o que ainda havia para descobrirem. Um suspiro lhe escapou dos lábios.

Os olhos de Scully também se perderam no céu noturno. Ela não se permitia encarar o parceiro naquele momento. E o breve silêncio que os envolveu permitiu que ela ouvisse perfeitamente os sons de suas respirações. Ela ainda não se sentia pronta para encará-lo. Seus dedos correram sobre a madeira da grade onde seu corpo se apoiava, buscando forças dentro de si mesma para não ceder, mais uma vez, à sua fraqueza emocional.

Tinha medo do que poderia acontecer caso os dois se aproximassem novamente. Agora estava ciente de que sua necessidade de conforto guardava uma necessidade oculta de contato físico com Mulder... um desejo que há tanto vinha reprimindo, e agora sabia que era poderoso demais para ignorar.

Talvez fosse apenas sua mistura de sentimentos, aquele turbilhão confuso que a iminência da morte lhe causava. Como se precisasse da presença física de Mulder para se sentir viva, para lhe confirmar que ainda estava ali. E isso a assustava.

De repente, uma risada dolorida escapou da garganta de Scully. "Minha irmã Melissa costumava dizer que a vida é um rito de passagem. E que nós nunca sabemos seu real significado até aprendermos o que é perdê-la. Hoje eu acho que sei o que ela queria dizer."

Mulder sentiu uma pontada no coração. Sem que pudesse evitar, seus olhos dirigiram-se a ela e suas mãos se apertaram contra a grade. "Você ainda está aqui, Scully."

Ela balançou levemente a cabeça, abaixando o olhar para as próprias mãos, apoiadas na madeira. "Não por muito tempo, Mulder."

Ele se aproximou mais dela, antes mesmo que pudesse tomar consciência de seu ato. "Scully... você não sabe o que pode acontecer. Ainda não temos certeza..."

"Eu sei" ela balançou a cabeça novamente, interrompendo-o. "Eu sei. Pode ser uma questão de dias. Ou meses. Ainda não temos certeza de quanto tempo. A única certeza é a de que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu não vou estar mais aqui."

Scully sentiu o coração desfazer-se naquele momento ao ouvir as próprias palavras. Doía-lhe profundamente admitir que não havia nada que pudesse fazer para se salvar. Doía-lhe ainda mais pensar que logo não estaria com Mulder. Que não o teria mais ao seu lado. Ergueu os olhos, tentando evitar as lágrimas que se formavam por trás de seus olhos.

Mulder sentiu uma repentina vontade de abraçá-la. De segurá-la em seus braços e dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

Mas não podia.

Não naquele momento.

Ele sabia que nenhum dos dois se encontrava pronto.

E não se atreveria a tocá-la tão cedo. Não depois do ocorrido na sala do apartamento dela e que ainda fazia seu corpo queimar.

"É tão estranho imaginar que dentro de algum tempo nunca mais vou poder fazer coisas tão simples quanto olhar para o céu, como agora" ela murmurou, o olhar e os pensamentos se perdendo na noite. "Não poder ir todas as manhãs para o trabalho. Ver meus sobrinhos se formarem... ou ter filhos..."

"Ainda pode fazer essas coisas, Scully. E ainda vai poder fazer por muito tempo" Mulder sussurrou, tentando reter a esperança.

Seu desejo era poder afastar aqueles pensamentos de Scully. Poder dar a ela a paz e o conforto que ela precisava... e tudo o que a fizesse feliz... um céu eternamente estrelado... encontrá-la no trabalho todas as manhãs lançando-lhe aquele olhar cético a cada teoria nova que lançasse sobre ela... levá-la a formatura dos sobrinhos... Céus! Queria até mesmo poder dar filhos a ela, se era o que a faria feliz!

"Eu não posso encarar esta vida como um termo absoluto, Scully. Há tanto o que aprender, o que descobrir em tão pouco tempo. A vida não pode ser apenas isso."

"Mesmo que esta vida não seja uma verdade eterna e absoluta, Mulder... mesmo que haja algo mais além disso, mesmo que seja apenas uma passagem... é quando nos damos conta de que podemos perdê-la que começamos a valorizar cada pequena coisa, cada segundo... cada respiração."

Ele a percebeu finalmente erguer os olhos em sua direção, um brilho suave nas esferas azuis, iluminadas pela suave luz do luar.

"Como eu disse... não vou desistir de lutar, Mulder. Vou continuar enquanto tiver forças..." ela murmurou, sem deixar de encará-lo um só segundo. "E eu agradeço por você estar comigo... ao meu lado. Quero que saiba que significa muito... saber que tenho alguém em quem confiar. Eu só quero lhe pedir que continue, Mulder. Mesmo quando eu não puder estar mais ao seu lado."

Ele viu o brilho de lágrimas contidas nos olhos azuis. E sentiu vontade de fechar a distância entre eles e correr os dedos pelo rosto branco, tão delicado...

"Scully, tudo o que eu quero é poder ajudar você. Sei que não quer se render, nem parecer fraca. Mas não precisa ser forte o tempo todo" ele se aproximou mais alguns passos, sentindo o coração agitado dentro do peito. "Não quero que fuja de mim. Nem de sua mãe, ou daqueles que se importam com você."

"Eu sei, Mulder" ela murmurou, numa voz levemente trêmula. "Mas não quero se preocupem comigo. Eu estou me sentindo bem agora. De verdade. Ainda tenho forças e quero continuar assim. Ainda não me sinto preparada para contar aos meus irmãos, mas quando o momento chegar, eu o farei."

Ele meneou a cabeça levemente.

"Tudo o que eu preciso agora é do seu apoio. E da sua compreensão."

"E você os tem, Scully. Tanto quanto precisar."

Mulder sorriu de leve, fechando os últimos passos que os separavam.

Então, viu Scully se afastar de repente. E a lembrança do ocorrido na sala do apartamento dela o fez sentir-se inconveniente. Queria apenas confortá-la, e havia acabado se perdendo, rendido por seu desejo, por sua necessidade por ela. E agora temia que aquele deslize tivesse estragado tudo, e ela não se permitisse mais aceitar seu conforto com medo de que o mesmo se repetisse.

"Mulder... o que aconteceu antes..." ela começou, a voz hesitante.

"Eu não devia ter me deixado levar... é melhor esquecermos, Scully..." a voz dele saiu estrangulada; não sabia exatamente o que dizer, nem como agir, mas sabia que precisava consertar o estrago que havia iniciado.

"Eu entendo" ela murmurou baixinho.

"Afinal, somos parceiros... e amigos... eu não quero que nada fique entre nós, Scully... eu... eu sinto muito..."

"Você não tem que se desculpar por nada, Mulder. Está tudo bem" ela balançou a cabeça.

Mulder sentiu um pequeno alívio. Não estragaria as coisas repetindo o gesto, deixando-se dominar pela tensão e pelo desejo. Precisava ignorar o que havia acontecido, e assim restabelecer a confiança que tinham um no outro.

Mas... ignorar? Pedir que sua mente ignorasse o que havia acontecido entre eles naquela noite?

Ele jamais poderia ignorar qualquer coisa quando se tratava de Dana Scully.

Sabia o quanto tudo estava sendo difícil para os dois, mas última coisa que queria no mundo era magoar Scully. E se para evitar isso precisava fingir que havia esquecido um momento de descontrole emocional entre os dois, era o que faria.

"Acho que devemos entrar. Está ficando frio" ela esfregou os braços para enfatizar o que dizia, afastando-se da grade.

Mulder meneou a cabeça em concordância, acompanhando-a em direção à porta. Naquele instante, era mais sensato procurar a segurança do interior da casa, onde não teriam que encarar o turbilhão de emoções que os dominava nos últimos dias. Ao menos, temporariamente.

* * *

**Continua...**


	3. Rompendo A Escuridão

**Título:** **Corações Expostos**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Arquivo-X, M&S, 4ª temporada, angst, romance**  
Advertências: **Linguagem e situações absolutamente adultas – leitura recomendada a partir de 18 anos.  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulo: **3/?**  
Status: **Em andamento

**Spoiler:** Episódio 4x14 – Memento Mori (Lembranças Finais)

**Sumário:** O que pode aproximar mais duas pessoas do que encarar a própria mortalidade? Mulder e Scully dão início a uma jornada de dores compartilhadas, e na busca por esperança acabam encontrando uma verdade que até então não se atreveram a encarar... a de seus próprios corações.

**Nota da Autora:** Esta história se passa na quarta temporada da série, logo após os acontecimentos do episódio "Memento Mori" (Lembranças Finais).

* * *

_Mulder, sinto você perto._

- Dana Scully, "Lembranças Finais"

* * *

**Parte III: ****Rompendo A Escuridão**

___Alcance dentro da luxúria da escuridão  
para atingir a luz...  
Respire suavemente como a chama  
que tremula ao vento desta noite_

_~ autoria desconhecida ~_

* * *

"Mamãe ficará feliz se aparecer para jantar no Dia de Ação de Graças" a voz de Scully finalmente se fez ouvir após o longo trajeto da casa da família até o apartamento dela.

Mulder acabara de estacionar o carro em frente ao condomínio, e embora o motor estivesse desligado, ainda segurava o volante com as mãos, evitando o contato visual direto com Scully.

"Foi gentil da parte dela me fazer o convite" ele murmurou.

Dana apertou as mãos, liberando um suspiro. "Ela gosta muito de você. O convite foi sincero."

Mulder deixou as mãos caírem sobre o colo e permaneceu em silêncio.

Scully sabia o quanto ele se sentia culpado por tudo o que estava acontecendo a ela. Sabia que ele se sentia responsável perante sua família, perante sua mãe. E embora quisesse desesperadamente fazê-lo ver que nada daquilo tinha razão de ser, ainda assim não conseguia saber o que dizer. As coisas entre eles estavam tão... diferentes.

Desde o momento em que Scully permitira que ele entrasse em seu apartamento no início daquela noite, e se permitira buscar nele o conforto pelo qual tanto ansiava, suas emoções haviam escapado de seu controle, e ela não sabia mais como agir em relação a Mulder. Estava confusa. Seu coração, sua mente, seu controle pareciam não mais pertencê-la. Sentia-se perdida.

"Boa noite" ela surpreendeu-se, então, dizendo a única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar.

Embora o coração de Scully desejasse confortar o parceiro, dizer a ele algo que o fizesse não se sentir tão culpado como ela sabia que ele se sentia, tão responsável por ela e por seu destino, tinha sido capaz apenas de desejar um murmurado 'boa noite'.

Dana suspirou, repreendendo-se por dentro. Não estava certo. E antes que percebesse e pudesse evitar, suas mãos interromperam o trajeto para abrir a porta do carro e ela se ouviu dizer, "Não."

Ele ergueu os olhos rapidamente para ela, e Scully se viu incapaz de evitar dizer as palavras que lhe escaparam a seguir. "Não se sinta culpado por minha causa, Mulder."

"Por que está dizendo isso, Scully?"

"Porque eu sinto... eu sei... que você precisa saber" ela disse, num sussurro. "Você não tem culpa por nada. Não tem culpa pelo o que me aconteceu. Por favor, não se culpe..."

Ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa. Ela viu o lábio inferior dele estremecer levemente, como se ele lutasse com as palavras.

"Mulder, não existe nada que você pudesse ter feito para evitar" Scully disse, ansiosa demais para fazê-lo entender.

E seus olhos se perderam nos dele. Onde viu perfeitamente as sombras do medo e da insegurança que ele sentia. As mesmas que eram um perfeito reflexo de seus próprios olhos naquele minuto, ela tinha certeza.

E sem pensar, sem se impedir, Dana lançou os lábios sobre os dele, cerrando os olhos, buscando esquecer todos aqueles medos... mergulhando da incerteza para o calor do conforto e da libertação que os lábios de Mulder lhe prometiam.

Em segundos não eram mais apenas as mãos dela fazendo contato, buscando por ele, tocando-lhe o rosto e envolvendo-o pela nuca... eram as dele também, tocando o corpo dela, sustentando suas costas e trazendo-a para ele.

"Mulder..." ela sussurrou, ofegante. "Eu não quero que vá embora... não esta noite..."

Mulder sentiu como se, de repente, todo o ar do carro tivesse desaparecido. A sensação de falta de oxigenação no cérebro certamente era a responsável por estar tendo delírios auditivos.

Ele abriu os olhos, sentindo-se zonzo, para encontrar uma Scully de lábios inchados e entreabertos, a respiração entrecortada, tanto quanto a sua.

"Mulder?" ela repetiu o nome dele, dessa vez com um questionamento no rosto.

Só então Fox se deu conta de que a parceira o encarava muito seriamente, à espera de uma resposta.

Então ele não havia delirado. Dana Scully realmente havia dito que queria que ele ficasse ao lado dela naquela noite. Mas a sensação de euforia que tomou seu peito logo deu lugar a um fio de sanidade... ela havia concordado poucas horas atrás em esquecer o que havia se passado na sala do apartamento dela no início da noite. Portanto, não existia a possibilidade que o lado perverso de sua mente queria considerar... Não. De maneira alguma Scully estava lhe convidando para passar a noite na mesma cama que ela! Era apenas um pedido de companhia. Como amigo. Ele estava certo disso.

"Scully... você... quer mesmo que eu fique?" a pergunta escapou da garganta dele de forma rouca e ofegante, num sussurro.

Ela simplesmente olhou para o parceiro e meneou a cabeça. Dana não se sentia capaz de repetir o pedido que havia feito num átimo de coragem, e que apenas a ansiedade do momento a havia levado a fazer. Mas tampouco queria se negar a oportunidade de passar mais algum tempo ao lado de Mulder. Aquele dia já havia sido suficientemente difícil. Ela não queria ter que encarar a escuridão da noite em seu apartamento sozinha.

Sem dizer mais nada, Scully abriu a porta do carro e começou a descer do veículo. Mulder a observou por um instante, e em seguida fez o mesmo. Os dois rumaram em silêncio, lado a lado, para o apartamento dela.

A escuridão os saudou novamente. Mas ela não fez menção de acender as luzes. Exatamente como horas atrás. Por alguns segundos, Mulder se sentiu quase revivendo o início daquela noite. Com a diferença de que, dessa vez, Scully o havia convidado para ficar.  
E ele não poderia negar aquilo à parceira. Muito menos quando sentia a necessidade de estar ao lado dela apossar-se de seu ser. Por mais egoísta que pudesse soar, ele sabia que estava fazendo aquilo não somente por Scully, mas por si mesmo também.

Dana retirou a jaqueta que vestia com cuidado, arrumando a peça no cabideiro ao lado da porta. Mulder a observou em silêncio, de pé ao lado do sofá, ainda sem saber muito bem o que fazer ou dizer.

Ela se encarregou de quebrar o silêncio, aproximando-se dele. "Quer beber alguma coisa?"

Mulder teve de pigarrear antes de responder, para limpar da garganta a sensação de inconveniência que o impedia de falar claramente.

"Não é preciso, Scully..." ele murmurou.

"Pois eu quero" ela disse, rumando para a cozinha.

Mulder a observou abrir o armário e retirar uma garrafa de vinho. Em seguida Scully pegou um saca-rolhas dentro de uma gaveta, e ele a viu travar uma pequena luta para retirar a rolha da garrafa.

Foi então que deu os passos necessários, entrando na cozinha e aproximando-se da parceira, colocando as mãos sobre as dela, que lutavam freneticamente no processo de abrir a bebida. O corpo de Scully deu um ligeiro salto quando sentiu as mãos do parceiro sobre as suas, interrompendo-lhe os movimentos.

"Me deixe ajudar, Scully" Mulder sussurrou, olhando-a nos olhos.

Ela teve uma pequena sensação de calor sentindo os dedos dele ainda sobre os seus. Embora ele tivesse acabado de interrompê-la e dizer que ajudaria, Mulder não fez nenhum movimento. Apenas manteve as mãos sobre as dela. E o contato fez todo o corpo de Scully se arrepiar subitamente.

Ela praguejou mentalmente, sentindo-se tão vulnerável... como um simples toque de mãos podia deixá-la tremendo e sem ar? Não era compreensível, não era coerente. Mas ela já não sabia o que era coerente ou compreensível – aquela noite parecia estar minando suas forças para manter-se racional e no controle de suas emoções. Estava um caos emocional, cansada e se sentindo sozinha... não tinha sido justamente por isso que havia pedido a companhia de Mulder? Então, que diabos estava fazendo ali, parada?

Os lábios de Dana lançaram-se sobre os de Mulder, reiniciando o contato urgente e caloroso do carro. Só que dessa vez, suas mãos se juntaram ao processo, livrando-se das dele para alcançar os ombros firmes do parceiro.

A cabeça de Mulder rodou outra vez, e ele teve de respirar fundo antes que seu cérebro começasse a convencê-lo de que aquilo era mais uma alucinação por falta de oxigênio. Mas a maneira como sentiu seu corpo despertar de imediato ante a sensação do corpo macio de Scully contra o seu logo o convenceu de que nenhuma alucinação poderia deixá-lo em estado de tamanha excitação. Seria até vergonhoso em outras circunstâncias... mas, _poxa_! Aquela era Dana Scully... a mulher com quem havia passado noites em anos sonhando. Não poderia esperar uma reação menos perturbadora de seu corpo que vinha se privando havia tanto tempo de uma fonte real de prazer – e um prazer proporcionado por Scully era algo que ia além de qualquer escala.

Não era nada parecido com as noites solitárias que ele passava em seu sofá, satisfazendo-se com imagens e sons de filmes sem qualquer calor ou emoção... apenas para suprir uma necessidade física que não poderia saciar de outra forma. Ter Scully em seus braços, beijando-o – de verdade, e não em uma fantasia – as mãos delicadas e pequenas alcançando seu pescoço, tocando a pele de sua nuca, os dedos finos penetrando por entre seus cabelos... céus! Aquilo era milhares e infinitas vezes melhor do que seu próprio toque solitário.

Ele tinha Scully em seus braços. Ao alcance de suas mãos. E o perfume que ela exalava, tão doce, tão vivo, o fazia ficar ligeiramente tonto, mas de uma forma deliciosa. Só então ele permitiu que os braços que a envolviam pelas costas a trouxessem para mais perto de seu corpo, e Mulder pôde sentir o coração de Scully batendo apressado, os seios macios pressionados logo abaixo de seu tórax.

O beijo se transformou em uma espécie de clamor, e cada um deles reivindicou mais do outro. Pele, sabor, cheiro, textura. As mãos percorrendo os corpos, as bocas se separando apenas as frações de segundos necessárias a respiração.

Como conseguiram chegar ao quarto, nenhum dos dois saberia dizer. O interior do apartamento dela estava escuro, e com exceção da luz suave do relógio de cabeceira que piscava meia noite, apenas uma fresta de luz da lua iluminava o aposento de Scully. Com cuidado, mesmo em meio ao frenesi, Mulder atingiu a superfície da cama, sentando-se sobre o colchão macio e trazendo o corpo quente de Scully junto consigo.

Ela deixou um suspiro alto escapar, e sem pensar, entregou-se por completo à paixão do momento. Precisava de Mulder para se sentir viva... Então ergueu os braços, e ele entendeu a mensagem. Com mãos decididas, o parceiro puxou a blusa que ela usava, passando a peça delicadamente por sua cabeça, atirando-a em algum lugar do quarto.

O ar frio da noite tocou a pele de Dana, produzindo arrepios, tremores que se misturaram à sensação de calor intenso que a tomava, crescendo bem no meio de seu ventre, irradiando por todo seu ser. Ela estava zonza, ofegante e absolutamente tomada por desejo. Pelo desejo de se sentir uma mulher – como há muito tempo não se sentia. Pelo desejo de tocar e ser tocada, e todo o resto pareceu simplesmente desaparecer de sua mente.

O mundo girou mais apressado quando a boca úmida e quente de Mulder tocou o vale dos seios de Scully, e ela gemeu, segurando a cabeça dele contra seu colo com uma das mãos, os dedos se apertando por entre os cabelos macios do parceiro. E a sensação foi arrebatadora, produzindo nela uma ânsia ainda maior. Queria senti-lo... precisava...

Mulder grunhiu ao sentir que Scully se insinuava, o corpo dela dançando contra o seu. Ele era um homem de resistência, mas naquele momento – em que ela própria havia baixado as defesas e o deixava entrar – toda e qualquer força de vontade tinha caído por terra há muito tempo. Mais exatamente no momento em que ela havia tocado seus lábios, permitindo que a beijasse. E agora ele só queria tocá-la, senti-la... ter a certeza concreta de que Dana Scully estava em seus braços, a seu alcance... quente, intensa e viva. Viva...!

Ele se afastou o suficiente para abrir o sutiã delicado e retirar a peça do corpo dela. Com cuidado, afastou a peça, os olhos buscando os de Scully, só por precaução. Mas ela estava certa do que queria, e as mãos se juntaram às dele, puxando as alças finas.

Quando Dana se viu nua da cintura para cima, seu coração bateu mais forte por um instante. A luz suave da lua entrava pela fresta da cortina, permitindo que ela visse dele o bastante para distinguir que Mulder a encarava, em silêncio, os olhos escurecidos de desejo, o rosto sério, mas banhado por uma sombra de excitação que ela nunca havia visto nele antes. Ele estava assim por ela... por causa dela. E a noção disparou uma onda de poder dentro dela.

Sem esperar mais, ela puxou a jaqueta do parceiro, no que ele a ajudou. Ambos se livraram da peça de couro, jogando-a de lado sem qualquer cuidado. Em seguida, as mãos de Scully puxaram vorazmente a camiseta masculina, e quando finalmente seus dedos tocaram o peito nu, ela fechou os olhos em deleite. Mulder tinha a pele macia... e tão quente!

Dana abriu os olhos, suspirando, enquanto seus dedos percorriam a textura da pele dele, traçando os contornos firmes do peito. Os pêlos suaves roçaram contra as pontas de seus dedos, fazendo-a emitir um pequeno gemido.

Mulder teve de cerrar levemente os olhos quando as mãos de Scully desceram por seu abdômen, mas não foi capaz de impedir um leve sobressalto quando ela alcançou o zíper de sua calça jeans. O toque inesperado, porém bem vindo, o fez erguer ligeiramente os quadris. Ela não precisava de permissão para tocá-lo, e ele ficou feliz ao perceber que ela sabia disso ao levar as mãos delicadas ao lugar onde seu desejo por ela se concentrava de forma absoluta e inegável.

O som que ele emitiu, estrangulado e sexy, a fez querê-lo com ainda mais urgência, se é que aquilo era possível. Ela nunca antes havia sentido desejo com tanta força como sentia naquele exato instante. Foi com a força desse desejo primitivo que ela o buscou, abrindo espaço na peça jeans que o apertava, tocando o membro enrijecido entre os dedos. O calor foi instantâneo, espalhando-se por suas mãos, aquecendo-a por inteiro.

Com um suspiro, Mulder assistiu uma Scully ansiosa lutar com sua calça, e incapaz de permanecer como espectador inerte, ergueu os quadris, unindo-se a ela na missão de livrar seu corpo do obstáculo que os separava. Logo não havia mais jeans, e as boxers seguiram o mesmo destino. Ele estava livre. Nu... diante de Scully.

O silêncio só não era total pelos sons de suas respirações, arfantes e pesadas, preenchendo o quarto. Mulder observou Scully fitá-lo por alguns segundos, os olhos dela fixos em seu membro que uma das mãos delicadas ainda segurava. E ele pôde sentir o rosto começar a arder. Mas logo a viu mover-se ágil e sedutoramente como uma gata, saindo de cima de suas pernas e ficando de pé à sua frente, despindo-se das peças que faltavam – as últimas peças que ainda privavam a visão dele de conhecê-la por inteiro.

E uma espécie de suspiro escapou da garganta de Mulder ao vê-la, nua e perfeita. Ela era igual, e ao mesmo tempo diferente de tudo o que já havia imaginado. A pele uniformemente clara, curvas e planícies distribuídas numa estrada sinuosa que era o corpo feminino e delicado. E ela era firme e suave na medida certa, nas proporções que faziam a respiração dele se prender na garganta por alguns segundos. Levou alguns segundos para registrar em sua mente a honra de que Dana Scully havia sido revelada diante de seus olhos. E a sensação fez o coração dele se aquecer, se apertar... Mesmo em seus mais loucos sonhos, ele nunca haveria imaginado que algum dia realmente a tivesse tão ao alcance... tão palpável e tão real.

E foi exatamente aquela constatação que o fez erguer os braços para puxá-la de encontro ao corpo dele. Quando pele se encontrou com pele, as carnes e os músculos de ambos se encostando pela primeira vez, a sensação foi arrasadora. Scully gemeu. Mulder arfou.  
Estavam rendidos, perdidos e finalmente se encontrando... nada mais entre eles.

Os sentidos que já haviam despertado, então se inflamaram. Tudo ficou mais forte, mais intenso. Com as mãos se procurando e percorrendo cada centímetro do outro, ainda desconhecidos... revelando sensações intensificadas e um prazer até então desconhecido de ambos.

Enquanto suas mãos se exploravam mutuamente, Mulder rendeu-se ao desespero de sua ânsia por Scully, seus lábios buscando os dela novamente, unindo-os num beijo ansioso. Sua língua roçou a dela, acariciando, deslizando, correndo sobre os dentes dela... seguindo pelos esconderijos interiores daqueles lábios cheios e delicados que o haviam perseguido em sonhos.

Scully sentiu o interior se suavizar, abrindo-se e desfazendo-se em ondas úmidas e quentes. E ela se sentiu pesada, firme, trêmula. As mãos de Mulder deslizavam por seu corpo, os dedos habilidosos do parceiro tocando suavemente sua pele, incendiando-a. Ela se sentia em curto-circuito, o corpo inteiro respondendo a cada simples toque dele.

Mulder impressionava-se com o fato de que ela era mais suave do que ele havia esperado. Suave e quente. E as mãos dele subiram pelas costas macias e bem torneadas de Scully, enviando tremores por toda a espinha dela. Dana pôde sentir as mãos de Mulder deslizarem pelos lados de seu corpo, acariciando sua cintura, subindo por seu abdômen. Quando sentiu os dedos dele esbarrarem levemente por seus seios, seu corpo inteiro entrou em convulsão.

Ele afastou gentilmente os lábios dos dela, fazendo com que Scully sentisse uma sensação de frio. Mulder levou os olhos aos dela, o olhar intenso, como se a estudasse para ver o que ela gostava - o que ela queria que ele fizesse. E ele a observou atentamente enquanto erguia as mãos e repetia o lento, acariciante movimento nos seios delicados.

Scully prendeu a respiração, soltando-a lentamente em seguida. Mulder traçou círculos suaves com as palmas das mãos, roçando lentamente os mamilos arrepiados. Ela arqueou o corpo em direção ao dele, precisando de mais. Então, Mulder fechou as mãos gentilmente sobre os seios dela, traçando-os, pressionando-os levemente, arrancando suspiros e tremores da parceira.

Ela sentia-se envolvida por uma onda quente e deliciosa. Nunca imaginara poder sentir coisas tão intensas diante de simples e delicados toques. Então, ela se aproximou mais dele, necessitando retribuir toque por toque. Levemente deslizou as mãos pelas costas firmes de Mulder. Ele estremeceu.

As mãos de Scully correram pela extensão das costas dele, traçando os músculos, enviando tremores por toda a espinha de Mulder. Então ele enrolou os dedos nos sedosos cabelos acobreados de Dana e gentilmente levou a cabeça dela para trás. E a beijou novamente. Um longo, enérgico, minucioso beijo que fez seu corpo inteiro ficar dormente por um segundo, enquanto ela continuava com o toque mágico dos dedos sobre a pele dele.

Scully seguiu com as mãos para a frente do corpo do parceiro, os dedos trêmulos e ansiosos correndo pelo abdômen masculino, subindo outra vez pelo tórax firme. Ela repetiu o movimento, pressionando as mãos sobre a pele dele, correndo os dedos sobre a quente firmeza dos músculos. Novamente traçou os contornos do abdômen, com os dedos subindo e deslizando sobre os suaves pêlos do peito e estômago.

Mulder permaneceu parado. Trêmulo. Então ela ergueu os olhos para ele, e sorriu. E Mulder sentiu que aquele era o momento mais sublime que já havia experimentado. Sentia Scully por todas as suas células. E sabia que precisava dela, como o ar para viver.

Dana sentiu o tremor percorrer o corpo dele, e sorriu, sentindo-se vitoriosa. Mas, de repente, ela percebeu que era a mais trêmula. A mais ofegante. A mais desesperada e ansiosa. Ela precisava senti-lo nela, em volta dela, dentro dela. Não apenas dentro de seu corpo, mas dentro de sua alma. Dentro de seu coração.

Mulder levou as mãos aos cabelos ruivos, os dedos se perdendo nas mechas flamejantes. Ele tornou a beijá-la, e desfrutou do sabor e da respiração de Scully, tomando-a na sua, querendo encher-se com o fôlego de vida que emanava dela. Ele precisava de Scully. Como um náufrago de um salva-vidas.

Ela se sentiu ainda mais zonza, consumida pelo beijo do parceiro, que lhe tomava o ar ao mesmo tempo em que parecia devolver-lhe o sopro de vida. Ela se agarrou a ele, tomando-o pela nuca, gemendo dentro do beijo apaixonado. Logo sentiu as mãos dele abandonarem seus cabelos, descendo por seus ombros, parando imediatamente ao lado de cada seio. Os dedos de Mulder eram ágeis. Tão ágeis quanto ao manusear uma arma ou examinar o pescoço de uma assustada Dana Scully em uma claustrofóbica sala de uma base de perfuração de gelo no Ártico.

Ele a tocou, segurando finalmente os seios em cada uma das mãos, sentindo-lhes a forma e a textura. Por um segundo Mulder não conseguiu respirar. Quando seus lábios libertaram os dela e se atreveram a descer, caindo sobre um dos volumes que segurava nas mãos, ele pôde sentir o mundo girar ligeiramente mais rápido. Ela era muito mais doce do que ele poderia algum dia ter sonhado. Os contornos, as extremidades, a pele dela - ele queria tocá-la por inteiro. Reverenciá-la com corpo e coração.

Scully gemeu diante da carícia dos lábios quentes do parceiro na pele sensível de seus seios. Ela se sentia quente. Úmida. E não queria mais esperar – precisava senti-lo mais profundamente, da forma mais inegavelmente concreta possível. Ela não queria nada em sua pele além da pele dele.

Parecendo ler os pensamentos dela, Mulder interrompeu a carícia dos lábios sobre um dos seios firmes, envolvendo o corpo da parceira com braços fortes e ao mesmo tempo cuidadosos. Scully sentiu-se derreter diante do leve toque do rígido peito de Mulder em seus seios, comprimindo-os num abraço. Seu coração se precipitou com uma maré de sensações e ela sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse seu corpo.

Ela levou os dedos novamente ao firme abdômen dele, sentindo os músculos se contraírem sob o toque. Ela traçou o caminho logo abaixo, sorrindo diante do trêmulo suspiro que ele deixou escapar quando os dedos dela deslizaram justamente por baixo da cintura da calça jeans. Scully fitou o parceiro por alguns segundos, em puro deleite. Então, sem pensar mais e consciente de que era incapaz de parar a si mesma, ela tomou a rigidez dele em uma das mãos, e sentindo um arrepio subir por seu ventre ao perceber o quanto ele estava pronto, ela o guiou para dentro de seu corpo.

Mulder sentiu a suavidade de Scully envolvê-lo, recebendo-o de forma apertada e em puro calor. Ele gemeu, apertando as mãos ao lado do corpo, lutando para não sucumbir ante a sensação poderosa e arrasadora de penetrar Dana Scully.

Ela sentiu-o firme, invadindo-a devagar, embora ela tivesse toda a pressa e toda a ânsia de senti-lo concentradas naquele único e perfeito momento – quatro anos... havia esperado quatro anos... já não havia tempo para delongas. Scully então cedeu ao impulso desesperador e, empurrando o corpo dele sobre a cama, deixou-se escorregar sobre o membro firme, deslizando os centímetros que faltavam de uma vez só. A atitude, no entanto, a fez gemer de dor – havia muito tempo que não fazia aquilo, e Mulder definitivamente era maior do que esperava. Arfando, ela apoiou as mãos no peito do parceiro, parando alguns segundos para respirar e deixar seu corpo acostumar-se ao preenchimento inesperado.

"Scully?" a voz preocupada de Mulder chegou aos ouvidos dela.

"Tudo bem, Mulder..." de olhos fechados, ela teve forças para sussurrar.

Ela não podia nem considerar a ideia de que ele desistisse agora. Interromper o que mal haviam começado era hipótese totalmente fora de cogitação, e ela decidiu assegurar-se de que ele soubesse disso, começando a se mover.

Os movimentos dela eram lentos, tímidos até, e Mulder podia dizer sem esforço que ela estava sentindo dor. Mas diferente do que esperava, Scully não parou, pelo contrário, ela prosseguiu em balanços curtos e cuidadosos, o que o fez gemer alto, embora estivesse genuinamente preocupado com ela. A respiração dele se tornou mais irregular e pesada – por menos que quisesse machucá-la, era impossível não sentir o prazer intenso que ela estava lhe provocando. Os olhos dele, porém, não deixavam os dela, atento a cada nuance no rosto delicado.

Scully ergueu o olhar para o parceiro, dando-se conta de que ele a observava. Os olhos dela encontraram os dele, que estavam emoldurados por um verde acinzentado sob a luz do luar, exibindo um brilho que ela jamais vira antes. Ela então interrompeu os movimentos sobre o corpo dele por um instante, soltando um longo suspiro. Sua ânsia por ele a consumia, ao mesmo tempo seu corpo, tão desacostumado a ser preenchido, protestava. Mas Dana nunca havia se rendido por pouco. _Droga_, ela se recusava a render-se àquela maldita doença! Não se renderia a uma porção de dor causada por anos de solidão.

Mulder continuava com os olhos fixos sobre ela, a observá-la. Ele a viu fechar os olhos por breves segundos, mordendo os lábios com força antes de retomar os movimentos sobre ele, dessa vez mais fortes. Sim, ela estava decidida, e ele se surpreendeu quando o próprio corpo respondeu às investidas dela, incapaz de continuar inerte. E já eram os dois a ditarem um ritmo novo e ansioso. Trabalhando em conjunto, dando e recebendo, cada movimento fazendo as sensações aumentaram, levando-os mais próximo do inevitável.

O coração de Scully batia agitado, e quando tornou a abrir os olhos, o olhar se prendeu ao dele. Tudo o que Scully queria naquele instante era sentir Mulder... senti-lo dentro dela, junto a ela. Ele se inclinou para lhe beijar o pescoço. E a sensação a fez sussurrar de desejo.

"Mulder..."

Ela fechou os olhos outra vez, atordoada de emoções, sentindo-se tão intensa como jamais havia se sentido antes. Mulder tocou-a no rosto, deslizando lábios e mãos pelo pescoço dela, beijando-lhe arduamente a clavícula e a porção do colo que conseguiu alcançar.

Esticando um dos braços, a mão dele abriu caminho entre as coxas da parceira, atingindo o ponto sensível dela. Uma sensação de fogo disparou através do sangue de Scully e Mulder sentiu o calor e a eletricidade percorrerem seu corpo diante do som fraco e involuntário do soluço que ela emitiu. E ele se sentiu o homem mais poderoso da terra. Poderoso por arrancar prazer de Dana Scully.

Ela deixou as sensações fluírem, tentando não desmaiar ou entrar em convulsão. A simples consciência de sentir o corpo de Mulder dentro dela, a firmeza dele para a suavidade dela, a fazia sentir-se ofegante e trêmula. Ele deslizou os dedos levemente sobre os seios dela, pressionando-os levemente, arrancando suaves murmúrios de ambos.

Mulder a sentiu arquear o corpo em cima do dele, inquirindo um contato ainda maior. Ela já se atirava sobre ele com rapidez, totalmente rendida à força da ânsia que a tomava. E ele sentiu seu corpo responder imediatamente às súplicas do dela. A garganta dele emitiu sons dos quais jamais pensou que fosse capaz, enquanto o corpo doía de desejo por ela. Um desejo contido e guardado por tanto tempo... anos.

Scully finalmente agarrou-se aos ombros dele.

"Mulder..."ela murmurou o nome em um desesperado pedido.

Ele inclinou a cabeça e fechou os lábios sobre a veia da garganta da parceira, a língua deslizando cuidadosamente sobre ela, e uma sensação de fogo percorreu o sangue dele. Mulder experimentou mais uma vez o gosto, e gentilmente murmurou o nome dela contra a pele macia.

Scully.

O nome que havia se tornado uma espécie de prece para ele ao longo dos anos.

"Scully..."

Ele repetiu suavemente sobre a pele dela. Suave e quente.

E ela respondeu, chamando-o de volta.

Mulder.

O mais íntimo dos chamados.

"Mulder..."

Ambos se acariciavam entre sussurros e murmúrios. Ele permaneceu por mais uns segundos contra a pele do pescoço dela. Então ergueu um pouco o rosto, tremendo e olhando fixamente dentro dos olhos dela, azuis profundos e entorpecidos de paixão.

Mulder sentiu a própria urgência por ela com dedos e murmúrios, com dentes e língua. Ele deixou-se levar pela onda de sensações, libertando-se das amarras do tempo, da realidade e de tudo o que não fosse aquele espaço apertado em que seus corpos se uniam. E então, ele a penetrou uma última vez, em um longo, lento golpe. Ela emitiu um som abafado e trêmulo.

Ele enterrou a cabeça novamente no pescoço dela e liberou um murmúrio rouco, intenso. E ali os pensamentos desvaneceram, e restaram apenas os tremores, as batidas apressadas e as respirações ofegantes. E então, eles fizeram luz na ecuridão. E o mundo se transformou em um caleidoscópio de cores e formas. Um oceano de luzes e sensações.

Eles abraçaram um ao outro e se agarraram às sensações, ofegando, gemendo, estremecendo. E ali seus corpos se tornaram um, fundidos um no outro, misturados e entrelaçados. Quando as últimas contrações e espasmos terminaram, eles se sentiram pesados, úmidos e quentes.

Mulder levantou os dedos gentilmente e os deslizou pelos cabelos sedosos dela, inclinando a cabeça para beijá-la nos lábios, um toque gentil, quase reverente. Scully sentiu a umidade em seu rosto e percebeu que algumas lágrimas escapavam. Mas ela não se importou. Não naquele instante. Tudo o mais podia esperar. Inclusive suas reservas. Tudo estaria de volta no dia seguinte. Os medos, as incertezas... mas naquele momento, ela simplesmente não queria se importar.

* * *

**...Continua...**


	4. Entregando O Coração

**Título:** **Corações Expostos**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Arquivo-X, M&S, 4ª temporada, angst, romance**  
Advertências: **Linguagem e situações absolutamente adultas – leitura recomendada a partir de 18 anos.  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulo: **4/?**  
Status: **Em andamento

**Spoiler:** Episódio 4x14 – Memento Mori (Lembranças Finais)

**Sumário:** O que pode aproximar mais duas pessoas do que encarar a própria mortalidade? Mulder e Scully dão início a uma jornada de dores compartilhadas, e na busca por esperança acabam encontrando uma verdade que até então não se atreveram a encarar... a de seus próprios corações.

**Nota da Autora:** Esta história se passa na quarta temporada da série, logo após os acontecimentos do episódio "Memento Mori" (Lembranças Finais).

* * *

_Para conhecer o meu coração, olhe para ele, descubra ali a lembrança  
e a experiência que pertencem a você, que são você._

- Dana Scully, "Lembranças Finais"

* * *

**Parte IV: ****Entregando O Coração**

___Se você dissesse,  
"me encontre agora, além das estrelas",  
eu faria minhas malas,  
eu percorreria essa distância  
com a força que apenas o amor comanda – eu dou meu coração_

_~ "I Give My Heart" - John Berry ~_

* * *

Era cedo, ainda. Mas o silêncio que imperava no pequeno prédio residencial naquele início de noite permitia que o som de seus passos no corredor vazio ecoasse livremente, produzindo uma espécie de companhia à pulsação que batia intermitentemente em seus ouvidos.

Fox Mulder pôde ouvir a respiração sair de forma trêmula quando finalmente parou diante da porta de madeira. Erguendo uma das mãos, bateu. Uma sensação de deja vu perpassou-o. Um início de noite como aquele. Mesma porta. Mesmo silêncio.

Ele bateu mais uma vez, um pouco mais forte. E esperou, junto com seu coração. Por que ela estava se fechando de novo? A pergunta tinha uma resposta. Ele sabia. Mas, para Mulder, não havia razão que fosse a resposta.

Segundos se passaram, e com eles trouxeram a incerteza. A parceira estava se fechando para ele...? Como aquela porta cerrada que ele encarava, na esperança de que ela fizesse não mesmo com o coração? Mulder ergueu uma das mãos para bater novamente. Mas seu movimento foi interrompido a meio caminho, quando ouviu um barulho na fechadura. E seu peito deu um salto instantâneo.

A porta finalmente se abriu, e os olhos dele se iluminaram ao vê-la. Mas o semblante de Scully estava abatido, o que fez seu coração doer quando uma pontada aguda o atingiu por alguns segundos.

"Scully..." ele murmurou, sem saber muito bem o que dizer.

Ela desviou o olhar, e Mulder percebeu a mesma distância que havia imperado durante o dia no escritório. Inicialmente ele havia pensado se tratar de um mecanismo de preservação ao qual a parceira estaria recorrendo depois de terem passado a noite juntos. Mas, naquele exato instante, já não estava mais tão certo. O que o assustou.

Depois de terem rompido aquela barreira, passando a noite juntos, Mulder obviamente não esperava que as coisas entre eles fosse mudar. Não realmente. Não substancialmente. Mas o comportamento arredio de Scully, primeiro no trabalho, e agora ali, quando ele a procurava no ambiente dela, onde poderiam agir com maior liberdade, começava a fazê-lo temer. Pois rompia uma de suas únicas certezas na vida.

Fox sempre soubera que, na essência, o que tinha com Scully não poderia ser alterado. No entanto, ele já não sabia o que pensar. A manhã no escritório havia passado em silêncio, apenas os dois fazendo trabalho burocrático, debruçados sobre relatórios que deveriam ser entregues ao chefe deles no dia seguinte. Porém, a tarde tinha provado que as coisas não estavam tão bem assim, quando Scully recusou seu convite para almoço. Poderia ter sido apenas uma estratégia para evitar olhares e comentários no Bureau? Mulder achava difícil. Dana Scully não era do tipo que se deixava levar por comentários. E se fosse por isso, todos os agentes daquele edifício já achavam que os dois tinham um caso, então, não faria realmente nenhuma diferença se alguém os visse saindo juntos ou mesmo se topasse com eles num restaurante.

Só que Fox Mulder conhecia Dana Scully bem o bastante para saber que não era esse caso. O caso era que ela estava fugindo. Depois da noite passada, ela estava se recolhendo outra vez. Juntando os pedaços daquele muro invisível que ela criara em torno de si mesma para evitar que qualquer um visse o que ela tanto queria esconder... suas emoções. Seus sentimentos.

Mulder não via problema algum nisso, a menos quando ela usava dessa barreira para mantê-lo afastado. E naquele momento, era exatamente o que ela estava fazendo. Ele a observou afastar-se, sem lhe dizer palavra, sem pedir que entrasse. Ela apenas afundou de volta ao interior do apartamento, em silêncio. E Mulder entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

O ambiente estava quente, acolhedor. Mas a dona do espaço estava fria. Distante. Ele se aproximou, os passos calmos e lentos, porém decididos. Scully estava de costas, os braços envolvendo o corpo coberto pelo pijama de seda. Ele sentiu uma súbita vontade de abraçá-la, mas se conteve.

"Scully..." a voz dele saiu quase num sussurro.

Limpando a garganta, Mulder avançou. Ele a tocou em um dos ombros, e Scully estremeceu.

"Desculpe" o parceiro murmurou, ao que Dana virou-se para encará-lo.

Ela esperou que ele lesse o pedido de desculpas em seu olhar. Não estava sendo ela mesma, e sabia disso. Mas as coisas em sua mente estavam mais confusas desde que haviam dormido juntos. Tudo o que tentava agora, era ordená-las.

"Você veio aqui para conversar" ela disse, a certeza na voz.

Scully sabia que Mulder a conhecia bem demais. Sua retração não havia passado despercebida pelo parceiro. E por mais que ela quisesse se justificar com ele, dizer-lhe que não tinha nada a ver com ele – mas com ela – não conseguia. Por isso achou mais fácil rumar para a cozinha, com a desculpa de preparar um café.

Mulder a seguiu em silêncio, sem que ela precisasse dizer nada. Dana ocupou-se com os utensílios para fazer a bebida, tentando ganhar tempo antes da conversa que, ela sabia, viria logo.

"Não quero que fuja de mim, Scully."

A voz dele, grave e alta o suficiente para ser ouvida com perfeição a fez parar meio caminho de ligar a cafeteira. Dana depositou as mãos sobre a pia. Estavam trêmulas, e ela se agarrou à borda fria e sólida, na tentativa de se manter firme. Não se virou para o parceiro, mas era desnecessário. Sabia o que encontraria caso o fizesse. Uma expressão séria. Olhos escurecidos, num verde profundo, o mesmo que adquiriam toda vez que ele ficava sério.

"Scully, o que aconteceu entre nós... eu não quero mude as coisas" Mulder declarou, prosseguindo para o rumo que ela temia. "Ainda somos os mesmos. Nada tem que mudar."

Se fosse simples assim... ela pensou. Apertando a borda do balcão da pia, Scully inspirou. Sabia que não tinha saída. Precisava dizer a ele como se sentia.

"Mulder..." começou, ainda de costas para ele, a voz trêmula. "Eu não estou arrependida do que houve."

De repente, o coração de Fox vibrou mais forte dentro do peito. As palavras dela produziram uma sensação imediata de alívio, que ele desfrutou por alguns segundos. Mas sabia que havia mais por vir. E permaneceu calado, deixando que ela falasse.

"Mas eu não acho que o que aconteceu a noite passada deva se repetir."

O mundo então parou. O silêncio se abateu sobre a cozinha e sobre a vida de Mulder. Ele não havia esperado isso na sequência. De fato, ainda tinha uma esperança de que o distanciamento de Scully fosse apenas um constrangimento, o mesmo que ele, bem no fundo, estava vivenciando – a incerteza de não saber muito bem como caminhar naquele terreno novo. Mas ele não estava disposto a desistir da descoberta, e havia pensado que ela também não. O que ela acabava de dizer, no entanto, punha isso em cheque.

"Tudo bem" ele murmurou, sentindo uma sensação pesada no estômago.

E a pontada atingiu novamente o coração de Mulder. Ele a observou, as costas para ele, as mãos apoiadas à pia, e tentou não ouvir o som de seu próprio coração batendo. Era como ouvir um barulho alto demais para alguém que tinha acabado de perder o interesse em ouvir qualquer coisa. Então ele deu os passos que o levaram de volta até a porta, pronto para deixar o apartamento.

"Mulder!"

Ela o chamou.

Ele se virou novamente.

Scully estava parada, no meio da sala, a expressão séria e iluminada pela luz suave de um abajur que ficava a um canto.

"Me perdoe, Mulder" ela sussurrou, mas foi alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu não tenho o que perdoar, Scully."

"Eu não posso..." ela sussurrou.

E Mulder viu o brilho nos olhos azuis. Ele se aproximou, ficando a apenas alguns passos dela.

"Não quero que faça nada que não queira, Scully" ele murmurou, seguro. "Somos parceiros. Amigos. E nada vai mudar isso."

"Eu sei..." ela murmurou, a voz embargada se perdendo nas palavras.

Mulder fechou os últimos passos de distância, envolvendo-a nos braços. E para Dana foi como voltar para casa, a sensação de calor e conforto tão bem vinda, que ela se esqueceu completamente da confusão de sentimentos, da sensação de melancolia e desespero.

As mãos dele deslizaram pelas costas dela, produzindo uma sensação contraditória de calor e frio, arrepiando a pele ao mesmo tempo que a fazia queimar por dentro. Tudo era tão confuso... e quando se tratava de Mulder, as coisas pareciam se tornar ainda mais confusas.

"Está tudo bem, Scully" ele sussurrou contra os cabelos dela, uma das mãos subindo para acariciá-los. "Estamos bem..."

Como ela queria acreditar!

"Não..." ela disse, se afastando dele. "Eu quero estar... mas não estou."

Era a primeira vez que ela admitia não estar bem. E isso a chocou, tanto quanto a ele.

"Você vai ficar bem, Scully" Mulder murmurou, tentando reter a esperança no olhar.

"Nós não devíamos ter feito o que fizemos, Mulder" ela começou, as palavras escapando sem controle de seus lábios. "Esse tipo de coisa... nós..." Scully deixou um suspiro pesado escapar, sentindo o peso da luta entre a razão e seu coração. "Nós não temos um futuro, Mulder."

As palavras dela o atingiram, fazendo rápido registro na mente de Fox. E ele finalmente percebeu que não era apenas o medo de que as coisas mudassem entre eles dali por diante... era o medo do futuro o que a fazia reerguer as barreiras de auto-proteção.

"Scully..." ele começou, dando dois passos na direção da parceira, com cuidado. "Eu não espero nada. Eu não peço nada. Nada mais do que você já me deu até aqui."

Ela engoliu o nó que havia se formado em sua garganta. Dana podia sentir a ardência por trás de seus olhos, mas lutou contra a onda de lágrimas inspirando antes de responder. "Eu não tenho nada mais a dar, Mulder..."

A afirmação dela fez o coração dele se quebrar em dois. "Você já me deu tudo, Scully... muito mais do que eu poderia esperar..."

Ele queria muito que ela começasse a entender que não havia mais nada que ele quisesse além dela. Dana Scully era seu porto seguro, a única coisa certa e estável em sua vida. Como ela podia não saber isso?

"Eu só quero... eu só preciso de você, Scully" Mulder sussurrou, tocando o rosto dela com uma das mãos.

O gesto a fez cerrar os olhos no mesmo instante, saboreando o toque, o calor que a palma de Mulder irradiou por todo seu corpo. Calor que ela não queria cessar... mas o frio da realidade forçou-a a encarar o parceiro. "Eu não quero tornar as coisas ainda mais difíceis. Nem pra mim, nem pra você..."

Mulder viu o lábio inferior de Scully levemente trêmulo. E ele não pôde conter o polegar que deslizou até atingi-lo, tocando o volume macio, acariciando tão levemente, mas o contato simples o fez estremecer. E ele percebeu a mesma reação perpassar o corpo dela.

"Isso não tem que ser difícil, Scully. Nós só temos que confiar um no outro, como sempre fizemos."

"Mulder, eu confio em você, mas... a questão não é essa!" ela sussurrou, receosa.

"Então, qual é a questão, Scully? Se eu confio em você, se você confia em mim..."

"A questão é tempo, Mulder!" ela exclamou, exasperada. "É o tempo que nós já não temos a nosso favor... que eu não tenho."

Scully ergueu os olhos para o parceiro, carregando o desespero que atormentava sua alma neles.

E Mulder se sentiu partir ao meio, o som de seus batimentos apressados ecoando em seus ouvidos.

"A questão é usar o tempo a nosso favor, Scully."

Dana não podia acreditar no que ele estava dizendo. Mulder nunca perdia aquela mania de acreditar? De achar que o impossível era possível?

"Como fazemos isso, Mulder?" Scully franziu o cenho, sentindo-se rendida pelo cansaço emocional.

"O tempo que temos é nosso..." ele murmurou, envolvendo o rosto dela entre as mãos.

Então, Mulder se acercou, tocando os lábios dela gentilmente com os seus. Scully correspondeu, o gesto fazendo-a abrir-se para ele. Os lábios se tocando, numa lenta e suave carícia, que conferia calor e certeza a ambos... a certeza de que, pelo menos ali, naquele momento, o tempo era deles.

E Scully se deixou abraçar por Mulder, sendo envolvida pelas mãos firmes, fortes e ao mesmo tempo gentis, que percorreram suas costas, produzindo uma trilha de arrepios mesmo sobre o tecido quente do pijama que ela usava.

O mundo, então, pareceu girar mais devagar para os dois, ali, no meio da sala de Dana Scully.

Os braços dela também o envolveram, o seguraram, abraçando o máximo que ela conseguia alcançar. Querendo trazê-lo para mais perto de seu corpo, como se pudesse trazê-lo, também, para mais perto de seu coração. Mas ela sabia que era impossível. Fox Mulder não só já estava em seu coração... ele era seu coração.

* * *

**...Continua...**


	5. Reafirmação

**Título:** **Corações Expostos**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Arquivo-X, M&S, 4ª temporada, angst, romance**  
Advertências: **Linguagem e situações absolutamente adultas – leitura recomendada a partir de 18 anos.  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulo: **5/?**  
****Spoiler:** Episódio 4x14 – Memento Mori (Lembranças Finais)

* * *

_Eu sinto, Scully, que você acredita que não está pronta para ir, e você sempre teve a força de suas crenças. Eu não sei se minha presença aqui irá ajudar a trazê-la de volta, mas eu estou aqui._

- Fox Mulder, "Por Um Fio"

* * *

**Parte V: Reafirmação**

_Olhe em meus olhos__  
__Você vai ver o que significa para mim__  
__Procure em seu coração, procure em sua alma__  
__E quando me encontrar neles__  
__Você não vai procurar mais__  
_

_ ~ "Everything I Do, I Do It For You" - Bryan Adams ~_

* * *

"Você quer mais vinho?" a voz sensual e deliciosamente sonolenta de Dana Scully perguntou, pegando a garrafa sobre a mesinha de café diante deles.

Mulder sentiu um sorriso roçar seus lábios, e permitiu-se expandi-lo de bom grado. "Por que não?"

Dana esticou-se um pouco no sofá para encher a taça quase vazia do parceiro. Ela estava descalça, os pés apoiados sobre a mesa onde havia aberto espaço para a garrafa de vinho em meio a algumas revistas de medicina forense e um pequeno vaso de planta.

Os olhos de Mulder não deixaram a figura da parceira enquanto ela o servia. Assim que terminou, porém, Scully ergueu o olhar para ele, intrigada. "O que foi?"

"Nada" ele disse, levando a taça aos lábios.

Ela abaixou o olhar e levou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha sem a mais remota ideia de como aquele simples gesto mexeu com ele. Mulder umedeceu os lábios antes de tomar mais um gole do vinho.

Dana mexeu os pés sobre a mesinha, preferindo encará-los a enfrentar o olhar perscrutador do parceiro. Ela sabia que Mulder a estava observando, e por alguma estranha razão ela se sentia insegura. Os dois estavam juntos, por assim dizer e na falta de uma definição mais apropriada, já fazia algumas semanas. Ainda assim, ela não havia se acostumado de todo àquela nova situação entre eles. Estarem a sós era sempre uma experiência nova e um tanto desajeitada para ambos desde que aquilo começara entre eles. Bem, era menos estranho quando estavam nos braços um do outro, apenas sentindo e tocando... mas toda vez que ficavam sozinhos sem nenhuma desculpa sexual ela ainda se surpreendia insegura como uma adolescente, sem saber muito bem o que fazer, o que dizer. Eram poucos os momentos informais que ela e Mulder haviam partilhado ao longo dos anos, embora fossem os melhores amigos. Mas quase nunca ficavam juntos apenas por ficarem, sem nenhum propósito ou razão especial.

Aquela noite havia sido uma dessas raras exceções. Mulder a havia acompanhado no jantar de Ação de Graças na casa da família dela. Tinha sido uma noite agradável com todos à mesa, comendo e conversando. Logo depois o parceiro a deixava em casa, e ela o convidou a entrar com a desculpa de beberem um vinho que ela ainda não havia aberto. Bom, ela o teria feito naquela primeira noite em que estiveram juntos...

Enfim, estavam sentados em seu sofá, apenas desfrutando da companhia um do outro e do vinho. Era algo novo e bom. E ao mesmo tempo, estranho para os dois. O que ocorria era que ambos haviam passado os últimos anos evitando estreitar demais os laços com medo de que isso pudesse complicar as coisas entre eles. No entanto, nenhum deles havia se dado conta de que, com o tempo, naturalmente, foram se aproximando e rompendo a linha da mera parceria de trabalho. Sem se darem conta, eles haviam estabelecido um vínculo muito mais estreito, e os cuidados para se manterem a uma distância segura da vida pessoal um do outro acabaram se mostrando infrutíferos. Como se chamarem apenas pelo último nome, como nunca saírem na companhia um do outro se não estivessem a trabalho. Tudo isso havia se mostrado banal e sem sentido, diante de tudo o que os uniu... suas experiências juntos... ironicamente as experiências advindas justamente do trabalho que faziam juntos os levara a um nível de proximidade incrível, que Dana jamais compartilhara com qualquer pessoa antes. E ela sabia que para Mulder a situação era igual.

E depois de tudo isso, a intimidade física havia sido a consequência natural, e fatalmente ocorrera. Para ela, numa época em que sua razão lhe recomendaria ter evitado ao máximo. Mas, afinal, sua fragilidade vencera sua razão dessa vez. E ali estava, num patamar de seu relacionamento com Fox Mulder em que antes apenas se permitira sonhar estar. No entanto, era real. E embora o medo de não saber por quanto tempo aquilo ia durar a atormentasse, Dana estava tentando seu melhor para não pensar. Para não calcular um tempo que não podia estimar, forçando-se a não contabilizar seus sentimentos. Estava com Mulder. Ela o queria... o amava. E precisava ser amada por ele, por quantos dias ou horas ainda lhe restassem.

"Scully?" a voz grave do parceiro a arrancou de seus pensamentos.

Dana ergueu os olhos para ele, que depositava a taça vazia sobre a mesinha de centro. Tão lindo... a luz suave do abajur que iluminava a sala o banhava de um modo que a fez sentir o coração pulsar mais acelerado. Mulder vestia um simples suéter cinza de mangas compridas, uma peça tão antiga quanto a amizade deles, mas que recobriam a camiseta preta que ele usava por baixo, contrastando com os olhos, de um verde profundo naquele momento. Ela suspirou, mesmo sem querer.

"Você está bem?" Mulder perguntou, como sempre fazia ultimamente a qualquer suspiro ou respiração mais demorada que ela exalava, o rosto dele adquirindo uma sombra de preocupação.

Scully sentiu uma pequena irritação subir por seu interior. O que ele temia? Que a qualquer instante ela desfalecesse na frente dele? Que ela fosse começar a se esvair em sangue?

"Eu não vou morrer ainda, Mulder. Não se preocupe."

Ela apenas constatou como suas palavras haviam sido ríspidas ao ver o brilho dolorido nos olhos dele.

"Me desculpe... eu não queria ter dito isso" Scully sussurrou, sentindo o estômago se apertar.

"Não tem problema. Sou eu quem deveria estar pedindo desculpas. Não queria incomodar você" ele disse, a voz já sem qualquer entonação de alegria.

Dana se arrependeu imediatamente do que havia dito – do modo como havia dito e por ter se deixado levar por aquela mistura insensata de emoções conflitantes. Ela sabia que Mulder se preocupava genuinamente com ela. Mas às vezes o excesso de cuidados a fazia se sentir uma fraca, e nessas horas inevitavelmente acabava se lembrando de sua própria mortalidade... e do quanto estava próxima dela.

"Você sabe que eu não queria ter dito isso, Mulder... não assim..." seus olhos fugiram dos dele, tentando escapar da dor que via neles.

"Eu sei, Scully. Está tudo bem. Eu entendo" ele murmurou suavemente.

Mas Scully não conseguiu voltar a encará-lo. Seus olhos se prenderam ao espaço que seus pés ocupavam sobre a mesa, observando as unhas pintadas de vermelho... rubro... sangue... e ela viu a própria imagem refletida em sua lembrança, o filete de sangue escorrendo por seu nariz...

"Scully?"

Ela não respondeu. Apenas sentiu as mãos fortes envolverem seu corpo, e num instante ela estava envolta em calor. Nos braços de Mulder. Inspirando, ela fechou os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto.

"Shhh... está tudo bem..." Mulder sussurrou contra os cabelos da parceira. "Tudo bem..."

Dana deixou-se embalar pelo abraço dele. Deixou que as lágrimas saíssem, silenciosas. Permitiu-se encolher o corpo contra o dele, buscando aquela sensação de conforto e proteção que sempre encontrava nos braços dele.

Mulder deslizou uma das mãos sobre os cabelos vermelhos, beijando gentilmente as mechas perfumadas, inalando o cheiro suave.

"Estamos bem, Scully" ele murmurou, descendo a mão para as costas dela.

E ele deixou os dedos percorrerem a maciez da blusa de inverno que ela vestia, os dedos deslizando numa carícia suave sobre as costas delineadas. Mulder a sentiu se acomodar mais em seus braços, o corpo se soltando, livrando-se da tensão emocional. O coração dele se encheu de calor.

Ele realmente queria que tudo estivesse bem com ela. Com eles. Mas, no momento, era tudo o que ele podia oferecer a ela. Seus braços, seu calor. Suas palavras de conforto. E ele retinha dentro de si a esperança... se houvesse uma salvação para Scully, estava lá fora, e ele ia encontrar. Iria ao fim do mundo se preciso fosse, mas ele ia encontrar o que estava procurando. Era sua maior missão, agora. Maior do que Samantha. Maior do que sua própria vida.

Então Scully se moveu nos braços do parceiro, afastando-se um pouco e erguendo os olhos azuis para encará-lo. Mulder levou uma das mãos ao rosto delicado, correndo os dedos pela face acetinada.

"Obrigada por ter ido ao jantar na casa da minha família" ela sussurrou, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos.

Mulder sorriu. "Foi um prazer. Não comia tão bem assim há anos."

Dana fechou os olhos, deixando-se rir das palavras dele. O som de sua risada vibrou por seu corpo, percorrendo-a, aquecendo-a e agitando-a... tornando-a consciente do oxigênio que entrava por seus pulmões naquele simples ato. E do sangue que seu coração bombeava, correndo por suas veias...

O aperto que sentiu dentro do peito a fez abrir os olhos, que ardiam, enchendo-se de lágrimas outra vez... mas ela não queria chorar... não queria...

Sem refletir, apenas num reflexo desesperado, Dana atirou os braços em torno do pescoço de Mulder, pegando-o de surpresa.

Ele manteve o olhar fixo no dela, certo de que via melancolia e uma urgência nos olhos lacrimejantes.

"Eu preciso de você, Mulder..." ela murmurou, sem medo, sem pudores. "Preciso de você agora... preciso me sentir viva..."

Ela não precisou dizer mais nada. Ele a trouxe para si com as duas mãos, apertando-a contra o corpo num ímpeto de calor e desejo... e de carinho... de desespero para mostrar a ela o quanto precisava dela... o quanto a queria.

Os lábios de Scully eram macios, quentes e tinham sabor de vinho e lágrimas. Com o coração aos saltos dentro do peito, Mulder inspirou, sem deixar um segundo de acariciar os lábios suaves com os seus. Era um beijo urgente, forte, exigente. Um beijo que demandava de ambas as partes... dando e recebendo. Calor, desejo, uma necessidade primitiva os consumia naquele único beijo.

Era um instante de torpor e urgência. E numa espécie de transfusão emocional, Mulder sentia-se mergulhado e envolvido pelo mesmo desejo desesperado de Scully. Ele precisava sentir-se vivo, tanto quanto ela. Necessitava senti-la viva... a cada respiração, a cada murmúrio, a cada movimento sutil ou sinuoso, Fox se deleitava na consciência de que ela estava viva... respirando, pulsando, ardendo... por ele e com ele...

"Oh, Deus!" ela arfou assim que afastou os lábios dos dele, sem fôlego.

Mulder a manteve contra si, as mãos apertando-a contra o peito. Os corações de ambos batiam aceleradamente, numa comunicação de mesmo ritmo. Uma cadência ansiosa... assim como suas mãos, que se procuraram num frenesi, desfazendo-se das peças de roupa que ainda os apartava. Qualquer centímetro era distância demais para seus corpos naquele momento de necessidade e urgência.

Quando suas peles se tocaram, dedos pressionando e percorrendo a extensão e o calor um do outro, a onda de desejo apenas se tornou maior. Scully posicionou-se sobre o parceiro, as mãos empurrando o corpo grande e firme contra o sofá. Sem preâmbulos, sem carícias, ela simplesmente deslizou sobre ele, encaixando seus corpos de forma fluida e rápida, parando apenas para soltar um gemido longo e apertado, cerrando os olhos e jogando a cabeça para trás por um minuto, acomodando-se à junção.

Mulder podia sentir o suor que já se formava em sua pele, apesar do leve frio que fazia dentro da sala do apartamento sem calefação. E assim que ela começou a se mover, sem prévio aviso, ele soube que precisaria de toda sua força para durar.

Ela iniciou movimentos firmes e determinados sobre o corpo de Mulder, a respiração apressada acompanhando o ritmo ditado pela agitação de sua pélvis contra a dele. Ela o queria... precisava do que ele despertava nela. O calor, o suor, a agitação... vida!

Dana Scully precisava se sentir viva a cada pulsação, a cada respiração. A cada batida apressada de seu coração descompassado. Mulder a fazia viver... ele a despertava, o corpo e os sentidos dela... as emoções que ela tanto relutava em deixar virem à superfície. Ele era como a chama que a acendia. E a cada sensação que ele provocava nela, Scully sentia a vida arder em cada uma de suas células.

Sensações, sentimentos... prazer e dor... medo e anseio... tudo se misturava, girando na mente de Dana, correndo pelo corpo dela. Por cada extremidade, por cada curva e contorno.

Os olhos de Mulder estavam presos ao rosto dela, que tinha uma expressão apertada, suada e determinada enquanto ela se movia sobre ele. Subindo, descendo... envolvendo-o e abandonando-o, somente para tornar a envolvê-lo em puro calor. Ele mantinha as mãos sobre a curva delgada que separava a parte baixa das costas suadas de Scully do traseiro bem torneado. Ele queria movê-las por todo o corpo pequeno e deliciosamente cheio de contornos e relevos, mas sabia que caso se permitisse fazê-lo, seria incapaz de controlar as próprias reações. E Mulder queria permitir que ela se satisfizesse em primeiro lugar. Ele queria dedicar aquele momento a Scully...

Mas à medida que a parceira se movimentava, cada vez mais sinuosa e ofegante, ele se via muito perto de perder o controle. Por isso cerrou os olhos, respirando fundo e levando os pensamentos para longe dali um instante. Precisava pensar em algo... algo que afastasse a mente dele da deliciosa tortura que Scully exercia sobre sua ereção pulsante. Então invocou imagens de horas atrás... quando estavam à mesa do jantar de Ação de Graças na casa dos Scully. Maggie estava lá... sim, era seguro esse pensamento – ele não se atreveria a gozar vendo o rosto sorridente da mãe de Scully.

"Oh, merda!" ele se ouviu gemer com um movimento totalmente inusitado da parceira sobre seu membro.

Mas Mulder se segurou, rilhando os dentes e inspirando, tentando oxigenar o cérebro. A mesa dos Scully... o jantar... ele precisava continuar rememorando as imagens do jantar. Maggie Scully... Bill Scully e a esposa... o peru cortado em fatias finas e suculentas... Maggie servindo o prato dele com um generoso pedaço da ave... seu olhar encontrando o de Scully do outro lado da mesa... os brilhantes olhos azuis... e a sensação de desejo que ele sentiu percorrer seu corpo todo ao ver o lindo sorriso nos lábios vermelhos e cheios... macios e doces e...

"Droga!" ele murmurou.

Não estava funcionando. Mulder abriu os olhos no mesmo instante em que sentiu a inconfundível sensação de aperto... ele não conseguiria mais evitar. Para sua sorte e alívio, ele sentiu o corpo de Scully retesar-se sobre o seu, cessando repentinamente os movimentos. E ela, que já estava de olhos fechados, jogou a cabeça para a frente, uma cascata de mechas vermelhas cobrindo o rosto que se contorcia de prazer enquanto ela gozava.

Ele então se permitiu levar pelo próprio êxtase, abraçando-a com força, gemendo e tremendo. Ofegando o nome dela... Scully...

Dana ouviu a voz do parceiro, apertada e urgente, chamando por ela. Quis responder, mas não conseguiu... ela estava presa, deliciosamente quente, pulsante e enredada numa explosão de prazer... e vida...

"Mulder..." ela gemeu, quando finalmente conseguiu resumir tudo o que sentia em uma única palavra.

* * *

**...Continua...**


	6. O Caminho da Salvação

**Título:** **Corações Expostos**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Arquivo-X, M&S, 4ª temporada, angst, romance**  
Advertências: **Linguagem e situações absolutamente adultas – leitura recomendada a partir de 18 anos.  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulo: **6/?**  
****Spoiler:** Episódio 4x14 – Memento Mori (Lembranças Finais)

* * *

_A verdade a salvará, Scully. Acho que salvará a nós dois._

- Fox Mulder, "Lembranças Finais'"

* * *

**Parte VI: O Caminho da Salvação**

_Forte filho de Deus, Amor imortal__  
__a quem nós, que não vimos sua face__  
__Por fé, e fé apenas, abraçamos__  
__acreditando no que não podemos provar__  
_

_~ Alfred Tenyson ~_

* * *

Mulder entrou pelo quarto frio e impessoal do hospital com o coração nas mãos. E sua respiração travou por um momento em sua garganta assim que seus olhos pousaram na figura de Dana Scully, deitada sobre a cama.

O corpo dela estava frágil... tão frágil... e a palidez da pele naturalmente alva contrastava com os lençóis esverdeados. Ele teve de fazer um esforço para tragar a saliva e sentir a respiração outra vez.

Ela estava dormindo. Os olhos fechados, no rosto uma máscara inexpressiva. E pela primeira vez desde que ela havia sido diagnosticada com aquela doença misteriosa e terrível, Mulder viu a mortalidade em Scully. O câncer ainda não havia alterado muito a fisionomia da parceira, exceto pela perda de peso sutil que ela havia sofrido nos últimos meses. Mas, até então, nada que mostrasse sua condição. A terceiros, que não sabiam que ela estava doente, Scully poderia muito bem passar por uma pessoa perfeitamente saudável.

Mas Mulder sabia. Ele sabia que ela estava doente, porém não deixava de acreditar que existia uma cura. Os médicos podiam dizer o que quisessem, mas o que eles sabiam sobre a origem da doença de Scully? O que eles sabiam sobre o que possivelmente havia sido feito a ela e a levara a desenvolver aquele câncer presumidamente incurável?

Os médicos dela podiam ainda não ter visto nada parecido. Mas isso não significava que não havia uma saída. Significava apenas que eles não a conheciam. Para Fox Mulder, isso bastava. Era sua fé de que a verdade estava lá fora, em algum lugar, que o mantinha firme. Porém ali, olhando para o corpo inerte de Scully sobre aquela cama de hospital, pela primeira vez ele sentiu essa sua fé se abalar.

Vê-la daquela maneira era como um golpe forte no estômago. E ele estava percebendo que não havia se preparado para isso. Sempre via Scully forte... ela sempre lutava, se recusava a ceder. E ela havia dito isso a ele, que não iria deixar de viver enquanto ainda pudesse.

O que Mulder temia agora, vendo-a tão frágil, tão pálida, era que as forças dela estivessem indo embora. E que ela finalmente se cansasse de lutar.

Sentindo os olhos queimando, ele se aproximou da cama. O ambiente seria de total silêncio se não fossem os sons dos aparelhos ligados ao corpo de Scully, monitorando cada batimento, cada respiração. Cada fio da preciosa vida de Dana Scully.

Mulder tocou gentilmente uma das mãos dela que repousava sobre o colchão. A mão estava quente. E ele fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, saboreando aquele calor de vida que havia nela. Respirou fundo, inalando o ar de forma trêmula.

Precisava que Scully segurasse firme... que não desistisse ainda.

Sabia que era cedo. Ainda era cedo, e ela precisava ajudá-lo. Porque ainda havia uma esperança.

Abrindo os olhos lentamente, ele viu o rosto dela voltado para ele. Mas ela seguia adormecida. O coração de Mulder bateu mais forte. Ela estava ciente de sua presença ali. De alguma maneira, ela o estava sentindo ao lado dela.

Um sorriso involuntário surgiu nos lábios dele. E Mulder levou uma das mãos ao rosto delicado enquanto a outra continuava segurando a dela sobre o colchão. Com os dedos, tocou uma das faces claras e tão suaves... ela era linda. Mesmo mais magra, pálida e totalmente frágil como naquele momento, Dana Scully era a mulher mais bela que seus olhos conheciam. Bonita, atraente, esperta e inteligente... uma guerreira de verdade.

E ele pedia que essa força de luta ainda não a abandonasse. Precisava que ela segurasse a outra ponta da corda, agora mais do que nunca.

Havia uma esperança. E ele queria acreditar.

Ele queria se desculpar com ela por não ter aparecido no hospital mais cedo, assim que soubera que a parceira havia dado entrada ali. Scully fora para uma sessão de radioterapia e, inesperadamente, o organismo dela reagira mal... tão mal que o médico decidira retê-la ali por precaução.

Ao receber o chamado do hospital, Mulder soubera o que tinha de fazer. Telefonara a Maggie Scully avisando, sabia que a mãe da parceira iria imediatamente para o lado dela. Ele, embora quisesse com cada fibra de força correr também para o lado de Scully, não se permitira. Ao invés disso, tinha ido atrás das respostas.

Ele precisava fazer o que tinha feito. E agora, olhando para a figura franzina de Scully, tão fragilizada e vulnerável, ele sabia que tinha feito a coisa certa. Deixando o ar escapar de seu peito em um suspiro longo e pesado, Mulder afastou a mão que tocava o rosto de porcelana.  
Mas continuou segurando a mão dela na sua.

Logo depois da primeira noite em que ela se mostrara frágil a ponto de deixá-lo se aproximar dela, Mulder havia dado início a sua própria jornada em busca da verdade... a verdade que salvaria Scully. Sabia, depois de tudo o que havia visto e vivido até ali, que existia alguma salvação para Dana - tinha que existir! Por isso mesmo ele se pusera numa busca determinada atrás de casos relacionados, casos de pessoas que haviam sido abuzidas e depois de retornarem tinham desenvolvido câncer.

Ele e Scully haviam visto isso. Várias mulheres abduzidas que haviam passado pela mesma coisa. E morrido. Mas ele sabia que não podia desistir. Tinha que haver uma alternativa, algo mais que ainda não sabia, um lugar onde ainda não havia procurado. E então, havia conseguido encontrar um grupo de médicos que atuavam de maneira marginal, tentando salvar abduzidos com espécies de câncer desconhecidas e que os tratamentos convencionais não conseguiam atacar.

A esperança de Mulder se reacendera. Ele viajara para o Oregon um mês atrás, e conseguira ver de perto o que esses especialistas tentavam fazer. Era uma forma de tratamento não convencional e menos invasiva. E que ainda não havia apresentado muitos progressos além de prolongar por um pouco mais de tempo a vida dos pacientes tratados.

Mas naquela tarde, depois de receber a ligação do hospital de Scully, Mulder rumara outra vez para o Oregon, e dessa vez havia recebido a melhor das notícias. Um dos pacientes tratados na clínica clandestina tinha começado a dar sinais de melhora... o câncer havia aparentemente entrado em remissão. O médico responsável pela clínica e pela pesquisa tinha dito que ainda não podiam estar cem por cento certos disso, mas era um sinal na direção de um avanço.

E Mulder queria tentar. Sabia que se existia uma chance para Scully, aquela era a única. Precisavam tentar. Ele sabia que ela iria concordar. O lampejo de esperança que adornava seu rosto naquele instante, enquanto segurava a mão da parceira, porém, foi apagado assim que ouviu uma leve batida na porta e olhou pelo pequeno vidro que revelava o lado de fora.

Do outro lado, Bill Scully Jr fez sinal para que ele saísse. Mulder voltou os olhos novamente para a parceira. Relutantemente, sua mão soltou a dela. Roçando o rosto pálido, suspirou, tomando a direção da porta.

Ao sair do quarto, meneou a cabeça para o irmão mais velho de Scully, à guisa de cumprimento. Mas Bill não se preocupou com formalidades.

"Que história é essa de querer arrastar minha irmã doente para o Oregon?" o homem vociferou, entre dentes. "Você não vai tirar Dana daqui! Não vê que ela está morrendo?"

Mulder retesou a mandíbula por um segundo, respirando fundo antes de responder, em tom baixo. "É justamente o que eu quero evitar. Mas se Scully ficar aqui, é o que vai acontecer."

Bill franziu o cenho, como se não o entendesse. "Eu ouvi dizer que você era meio maluco... mas achei que fossem apenas boatos."

"Eu não me importo com o que dizem de mim. Se querem pensar que eu sou louco por tentar desesperadamente salvar a vida de alguém que é importante para mim, que pensem. Mas isso não vai me impedir de fazer o que eu puder para ajudar a Scully" ele disse, com determinação ardendo em cada palavra.

Bill bufou. "Escuta aqui, Mulder. Você é parceiro da minha irmã, amigo dela... eu entendo. Mas você não vai tomar decisões que cabem à família, e somente à família dela, entendeu?"

"Eu não estou passando por cima das decisões da família, Bill. Falei com Maggie a respeito e ela concordou."

"E é por isso que eu estou aqui. Não vou deixar que iluda minha mãe com iniciativas perigosas e falsas esperanças."

"Iniciativas perigosas?" Mulder teve de rir com ironia. "O que é mais perigoso do que a sua irmã estar deitada nessa cama de hospital, se submetendo a intervenções que a deixam cada vez mais fraca em vez de ajudá-la a melhorar?"

"Submetida ao tratamento certo para a doença dela!" Bill retorquiu. "E eu não vou permitir que você tire Dana daqui para levá-la a outro estado, para um tratamento alternativo do qual ninguém nunca ouviu falar!"

"Nunca ouviram falar da doença da sua irmã também" Mulder interveio, sentindo o sangue pulsando forte nas veias. "O tipo de câncer dela é considerado incurável pelos médicos que a estão tratando. Se existe um tratamento alternativo que pode salvar a vida dela, vale a pena arriscar."

Bill passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos, visivelmente impaciente com aquela conversa. "O que eu realmente acho é que é temerário querer tirá-la daqui. De um local seguro, de um tratamento que já é conhecido e ao qual ela vem se submetendo há meses... eles a estão monitorando aqui, fazendo o possível..."

"Acontece que o possível desses médicos não tem sido todo o possível. Existe uma alternativa. Tudo o que eu quero é tentar esse novo caminho."

Bill suspirou. "Desculpe, mas eu não acho que seja conveniente e nem seguro. Eu sou o irmão mais velho e tenho certeza de que represento a vontade do meu irmão Charlie, e se o nosso pai estivesse aqui, ele opinaria o mesmo."

"Me desculpe, mas eu acho que se o Capitão Scully estivesse aqui ele tentaria até a última alternativa se isso significasse uma ínfima chance de salvar a vida da filha dele."

Bill ficou sem palavras.

"Eu não soube que Dana estava doente até hoje" Bill falou, finalmente baixando o tom de voz. "Ela não contou a mim, nem ao Charlie... e eu não sei por quê. Mamãe só me disse porque agora ela está internada" o homem suspirou, olhando para o chão.

Mulder viu um brilho de lágrimas nos olhos do irmão mais velho da parceira. E por um momento sentiu simpatia pelo homem à sua frente.

"O que eu sei é que eu quero fazer o melhor por ela" Bill prosseguiu, "Eu sou o mais velho e me sinto na responsabilidade de cuidar dela... da minha mãe, e carrego o peso de representar Charlie... e meu pai."

"Eu entendo" Mulder disse, calmamente. "Mas eu penso que seria melhor deixar a própria Scully decidir."

Bill ergueu os olhos para encará-lo. Não havia mais raiva neles, apenas um visível cansaço e resignação "Você está certo."

Mulder meneou a cabeça, deixando a sensação de alívio tomar conta de seu corpo.  
Dando alguns passos para o corredor, a fim de ir se sentar numa das cadeiras para esperar até que a parceira acordasse, foi surpreendido por uma mão em seu ombro, o que o fez interromper o movimento e voltar-se para trás.

Os olhos de Bill o encaravam, vermelhos. "Obrigado" o irmão de Scully sussurrou. "Obrigado por não desistir da minha irmã."

Mulder sentiu um pequeno sorriso roçar o canto dos lábios. "Nunca."

* * *

**...Continua...**


	7. De Braços Abertos

**Título:** **Corações Expostos**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Arquivo-X, M&S, 4ª temporada, angst, romance**  
Advertências: **Linguagem e situações absolutamente adultas – leitura recomendada a partir de 18 anos.  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulo: **7/7**  
****Spoiler:** Episódio 4x14 – Memento Mori (Lembranças Finais)

* * *

_É bom colocar meus braços em volta de você._

- Fox Mulder, "Terma"

* * *

**Parte VII: De Braços Abertos**

_Então agora eu venho até você de braços abertos__  
__Nada para esconder, acredite no que eu digo__  
__Então aqui estou, de braços abertos__  
__Esperando que você veja o que seu amor significa para mim__*__  
_

_~ "Open Arms" - Journey ~_

* * *

Dana Scully esticou o corpo, saboreando a simples sensação de poder fazê-lo sem que seus músculos protestassem pela primeira vez em um par de semanas. Mas antes que seu braço atingisse a pequena mesinha de cabeceira, um braço maior e mais forte se sobrepôs ao seu, alcançando seu alvo.

"Mulder, eu consigo pegar a água sozinha" ela murmurou quando o parceiro lhe estendeu o copo.

"Eu sei que consegue" ele sorriu.

Ela disfarçou o próprio sorriso por trás o copo que levou aos lábios.

Estava feliz por estar de volta a sua casa. Feliz por ter a companhia de Mulder e por sentir que seu corpo, apesar de mais magro e mais fraco, aos poucos retornava ao normal.

Assim que terminou de beber a água, mal fez menção de depositar o copo de volta sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, e Mulder foi mais rápido outra vez, tomando o objeto das mãos dela e completando o ato.

"Mulder, quer parar?"

"O quê?" ele se fez de inocente.

"Eu estou bem."

Mulder riu diante da frase que deveria ser patenteada como a frase de Dana Scully. Ele tinha que reconhecer que ainda estava preocupado com ela. Fazia apenas uma semana que haviam retornado do Oregon, onde ela havia se submetido ao tratamento que fora a última e desesperada cartada de ambos.

"Por mais que eu admire quando você resolve bancar o gentil, eu estou bem" ela repetiu.

Mulder não ia contrariá-la, mas achou que uma leve provocação seria bem-vinda. "Mas eu _sou_um cara gentil!"

Scully sorriu com o canto dos lábios. Como se ela não o conhecesse! Mulder era o sujeito mais auto-centrado e contraditoriamente o mais voltado para os outros que ela conhecia. Ele era capaz de se anular se fosse preciso em prol de alguém que precisasse de sua ajuda, embora mantivesse uma fachada de anti-social e distante. Ela o conhecia bem o bastante para admirar as formas sutis de gentileza do parceiro. Não era de admirar toda vez que ele a conduzia por uma porta com a mão protetoramente ao fundo de suas costas. Ou mesmo quando permitia que ela entrasse em algum lugar antes dele. Como também não era de causar surpresa quando ele não permitia que ela dirigisse – na maior parte das vezes – ou quando não se preocupava em lhe conceder uma escrivaninha no escritório. Mas eram justamente essas contradições que o tornavam quem era, e quem ela tanto admirava. E Dana entendia que as vezes em que ele não lhe concedia mais espaço, era por considerá-la parte do próprio espaço dele.

Mas eram raras as vezes em que ele se permitia demonstrar um cavalheirismo explícito. Ela sabia que, no fundo, durante o período de sua doença, ele havia feito mais do que costumava fazer em termos de gentileza. Como levar-lhe um buquê de flores no hospital, mas gracejando com a desculpa de que tomara o arranjo de um paciente numa cadeira de rodas que não pôde correr atrás dele. Ou o fato de que se permitira abraçá-la, beijá-la, tocá-la de um modo geral com menos restrições. Seu câncer havia sido uma espécie de catalisador para ambos. Tanto para que Mulder demonstrasse seu carinho, como para que ela se permitisse aceitá-lo.

"Obrigado" ele sussurrou, de repente.

"Pelo quê?" Scully franziu o cenho de leve.

"Por ter aceitado ir até o Oregon comigo... por arriscar se submeter a um tratamento que não conhecia... que não sabia se daria certo..." a voz dele era um leve sussurro.

"Eu não fiz isso só por você, Mulder" ela sussurrou de volta, a sinceridade brilhando nos olhos azuis. "Eu fiz por mim, também... porque eu sabia que se havia alguma esperança, eu precisava recorrer a ela. Pelo menos assim, caso tudo desse errado, eu iria com a certeza de ter feito tudo o que pude... de ter lutado até o final."

A mão dele se ergueu, e os dedos tocaram com delicadeza uma mecha vermelha; carinhosamente, ele a colocou atrás da orelha dela, um pequeno sorriso brotando em seus lábios. Ele estava tão orgulhoso de Scully. Da luta que ela havia travado junto com ele... da coragem e da força daquela mulher que havia se convertido no alicerce de sua vida.

Um leve sorriso também tocou os lábios dela, como se respondesse ao dele. Mulder deixou que os dedos que haviam ajeitado o cabelo macio tocassem o rosto bonito, tão perfeito. A pele estava mais branca do que de costume, as poucas sardas sobressaindo sem qualquer maquiagem que as escondesse. E ele amava cada ponto dela, cada marca, cada pequeno detalhe de Scully. Ela estava mais magra pelo tratamento, mas a beleza dela continuava ali... natural, intocável.

"Obrigada" ela murmurou, os olhos presos ao rosto do parceiro.

"Pelo o quê?" foi a vez dele perguntar.

"Por não ter desistido. Por ter lutado junto comigo e por não ter perdido sua fé."

Scully pegou a mão dele que acariciava seu rosto, trazendo-a na sua, acariciando-a.

"Você sempre teve fé na ciência, Scully... e em Deus. Eu sempre tive a minha fé na verdade... e em você" os olhos dele encontraram os dela. "Juntos nós vencemos mais uma batalha."

Scully apertou a mão do parceiro que segurava na sua. "Eu estou feliz, Mulder."

"Eu também" ele sussurrou com mais um pequeno sorriso.

Ela abaixou os olhos para as mãos unidas dos dois. "Estou feliz não só por ter combatido o meu câncer. Mas por tudo o que eu aprendi em meio a essa batalha."

Dana tinha se dado conta de que a doença, com toda sua incerteza e desespero, havia trazido junto com ela uma chance de encarar a vida de uma forma mais aberta, de lidar com os sentimentos em vez de reprimi-los. Ela tinha de reconhecer que, se não fosse pelo câncer, muitas coisas não seriam como agora. Aquele exato instante, por exemplo... em que estavam juntos. Com suas mãos unidas, assim como seus corações.

"Talvez se eu não tivesse encarado a minha própria mortalidade... as implicações disso... talvez eu não tivesse sido capaz de abrir meu coração para você da forma que fiz... muito provavelmente hoje não estaríamos aqui..."

Ele ergueu o queixo dela com uma das mãos. "Mas nós estamos".

Os olhos dela voltaram novamente a encará-lo.

Mulder se inclinou, tomando o rosto dela com a mão que lhe havia erguido o queixo, a outra ainda unida à dela. E seus lábios se tocaram numa carícia lenta e suave. Quando se separaram, ele roçou o polegar na têmpora esquerda de Scully, fazendo-a fechar os olhos por um segundo, suspirando.

"Eu amo você..." as palavras escaparam dele em um sussurro, quase autônomas, por vontade própria.

Ele mesmo se espantou ao ouvi-las, tão quentes e firmes.

Scully abriu os olhos. E o brilho do azul encontrou o do verde infinito.

"Eu poderia viver apenas mais dois segundos ou uma eternidade inteira... que nunca me esqueceria disso" ela sorriu, enormemente.

E ele também.

Esticando um dos braços, ela tocou os cabelos dele, os dedos se perdendo entre o castanho macio e espesso, trazendo-o para mais perto com o gesto. Mulder se permitiu levar pelo comando dela, o que a deixou exultante assim que sentiu o corpo dele pressionando suavemente o seu em um abraço quente. Os dedos dele aqueceram o tecido do pijama que ela usava, subindo pelas costas e apertando com cuidado e gentileza, trazendo-a para mais junto dele.

Os seios de Scully se comprimiram de leve contra o peito firme, e ela deixou um pequeno suspiro de desejo escapar dos lábios, o que teve o poder de rendê-lo... e Mulder fechou os olhos, inspirando e aspirando o cheiro suave, tão familiar de Scully enquanto a envolvia nos braços. A firmeza de seu corpo encontrando a suavidade do corpo dela, agora mais frágil do que de costume. Por isso ele procurou ampará-la com todo o cuidado, deitando-a sobre os travesseiros.

E ele tocou mais uma vez os lábios macios e perfeitos de Scully com os seus. E a resposta do corpo dele foi imediata e gratificante.

Ela sorriu contra os lábios gentis do parceiro, sentindo-se imensamente feliz, livre e... viva.  
Mulder a beijou. Profunda, minuciosamente, aquecendo os lábios, o corpo e o coração de Scully.

Ele se afastou por ar, e ela não deixou passar despercebido o suspiro trêmulo que escapou dele, enquanto enterrava a cabeça entre seus cabelos. Ela sabia que ele estava relutante. Mas ela não queria que ele ficasse.

"Está tudo bem" ela sussurrou, deslizando os braços em torno da cintura dele. "Nós podemos, sim…"

Deixando que uma das mãos descesse um pouco mais, atingindo o quadril estreito do parceiro, ela esperou que aquilo significasse um incentivo bastante para ele. Abrindo as coxas suavemente, Dana moveu-se ligeiramente, de modo que Mulder gemeu ao senti-la roçar contra sua anatomia em estado de alerta.

Ele queria muito fazer amor com Scully, mas na última semana, depois que haviam retornado para casa, ele se mantivera focado apenas em vê-la se readaptando ao entorno, recuperando o peso e as forças. Mas agora... bem, agora era difícil ignorar o quanto a queria, o quanto a desejava. O tratamento contra o câncer a havia enfraquecido muito nos primeiros dias, mas Dana era incrivelmente forte, e não levara muito tempo para reagir. Além disso, tiveram sorte porque o tipo de câncer que Scully havia desenvolvido não deixara sinais no corpo dela até pouco antes dela ser internada. Assim como o tratamento feito no Oregon não tinha deixado sequelas como as de um tratamento convencional - ela não havia perdido os cabelos, e apesar da fraqueza do corpo como um todo, logo após a doença entrar em remissão ela vinha se sentindo um pouco mais forte a cada dia. Então talvez ela estivesse pronta para aquele próximo passo. Embora ele se preocupasse, e não quisesse de forma alguma machucá-la, confiava em Scully, sabia que se ela estava se sentindo pronta, isso significava que ele também poderia se sentir.

Através do tecido da calça de seda do pijama dela, ele sentiu a ereção pressionar a maciez da anatomia feminina, varrendo para longe qualquer vestígio de dúvida ou receio.

Aos poucos, peça por peça, com cuidado e sem pressa, ambos se foram desnudando, e quando seus corpos se tocaram – pele a pele – pela primeira vez após muito tempo, a sensação foi preciosa. Arrebatadora. Suspiros e murmúrios roucos e carregados de desejo preenchendo o ar, vibrando junto com seus corpos que se reconheciam um no outro.

Ele a penetrou com cuidado, ela o recebeu prontamente. E o ritmo foi iniciado sem qualquer pressa, de forma tão natural quanto sempre havia sido entre eles – em tudo, para tudo. Eles se conheciam, eles se completavam, e aquela união perpassava todos os aspectos de sua vida juntos. Eram um pelo outro, com o outro e para o outro. E ambos deslizaram para o paraíso em sincronia. Em perfeita harmonia.

Quando o mundo em torno voltou a girar, Mulder deitou-se ao lado dela, seus braços envolvendo e acariciando o corpo quente e levemente suado. Ele sorriu, sentindo-se mais vivo do que nunca.

"Você estava certo..." ela sussurrou, o hálito quente roçando o rosto dele de forma gostosa.

Ele a encarou, sustentando o olhar intenso, esperando que ela prosseguisse.

"A verdade nos salvou" ela completou.

E Mulder a beijou. Terna e languidamente.

Sim, a verdade os salvara. A verdade de seus corações.

* * *

**~ x ~**

* * *

**Notas finais da autora:** Bom, esta fic foi algo que me saiu na época da revelação da doença de Scully. Foi um período de tensão e expectativa para os fãs, pois não fazíamos ideia de como isso ia ser desenvolvido na série e o que traria para a dinâmica de M&S. Eu gostei muito da forma como trabalharam esse arco na mitologia do seriado. Mas, claro, na época, como fã enlouquecida, eu precisava dar vazão a essa expectativa de alguma forma. O resultado foi esta história. Na ocasião eu queria muito trabalhar essa doença da Scully de forma que isso trouxesse um resultado positivo para a relação entre ela e Mulder. Como shipper que sou, obviamente o resultado não podia ter sido diferente!

Na época ainda não sabia como eles resolveriam o problema da doença da Scully, então nós fãs especulávamos de várias formas – menos a que foi desenvolvida na série, recolocar o chip no pescoço de Dana – uma saída simples e ao mesmo tempo brilhante, porque ninguém havia pensado nisso. Embora eu tenha gostado muito do que a série nos deu nesse aspecto, como ficwriter me era permitido sonhar e ir mais além - por isso mesmo eu adoro escrever fics! Então fiz o que fiz nesta história pelo relacionamento de M&S, só que não quis tocar diretamente na forma _como _a Scully se curou, apenas me foquei na cura em si. Como eu apresentei na fic, ela foi submetida a um tratamento alternativo no Oregon por médicos que pesquisavam essa espécie estranha de câncer em vítimas de abdução e, bem... hoje em dia, vendo a resposta que a série nos deu para a cura, acho que pode se encaixar perfeitamente nesse plot, afinal, esse tratamento alternativo da história pode ter sido mesmo a reimplantação do chip na Scully.

Espero que as pessoas que leram (alguém?) tenham gostado da história ^^ uma das primeiras fics que escrevi.


End file.
